Linger
by f a n c y c h i k 93
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga, a young model that's enjoying life the best way she can. She tries to forget her ex-boyfriend, Sasuke who broke her heart a year ago. But when he shows up again will she forgive him? Or move on with her best friend? Shikahina. Sasuhina.
1. Who will be there?

Chapter 1:

Hinata woke up with a familiar sigh as she rubbed her temple in frustration. She had remembered that she has a photo shoot with her best friends Ino and Sakura today. Hinata walked over to her luxurious bathroom and washed her face. As she dried off her face with a towel, she looked in the mirror and smiled.

'He is no longer a part of your life, Hina. And it'll stay that way.' She told herself. Hinata nodded, reassuring her thoughts.

"Eeep!" She glanced all around her trying to find out what was blaring loud so suddenly. Scampering all over her glamorous Tokyo apartment, she realized it was her cellphone. Hinata flipped it open and saw that Ino was calling.

"H-Hello?" She answered.

"Hina! Hey buddy! I was just calling to make sure-Chouji! Stop it! I'm trying to talk to Hina!" Ino yelled. Hina giggled at Ino's fiancée. She remembers Chouji nearly crushing her shoulders when he first met her begging Hinata to set them up for a date.

"Sorry Hina, Chouji-kun won't stop trying to kiss me."

Hinata giggled. "Well Ino, he is your fiancée."

"I know, but still. But enough of that! Sakura and I have a surprise for you!" Ino cheered excitedly.

"What surprise? We're just having a photoshoot."

"Says you. But get your butt here! Sakura is on her way with Naruto and Chouji and I are about to leave, do you need a ride?"

"Nah. Shikamaru is picking me up because my stop is on his way to his job."

"Oh that's right! Ok, well you soon hun." Ino said and hung up. Hinata smiled, grabbed her duffle bag that she dubbed "Photo shoot bag" that was loaded with her makeup, lunches, water and clothes. She ran to the elevator, made her way into the lobby and ran outside only to bump into Shikamaru's chest.

"Oh, Shikamaru-san! G-G-Gomenesai!" Hinata stuttered, desperately trying to regain her composure.

"It's ok Hina. Come on, you're almost late for your shoot. I can't have my girl late, let's go!" Shikamaru grabbed a blushing Hinata and her bag and threw them both into Shikamaru's car. Hinata continued to blush at the fact that Shikamaru called her _his_ girl. But she knew it was because of the fact that they were such good friends for so long.

"So, how have you been since…you know?" Shikamaru asked. Hinata sighed, knowing what he was talking about.

"I've been ok…it's j-just that I w-was so in l-love with him!" Hinata suddenly burst out. Shikamaru put his free hand on hers and brought it up to his lips.

"I'm sorry. If I could, I would kill him for what he did to you…" Shikamaru gritted through his teeth.

"No. I'm not losing you too. Thank you for looking out for me Shika." Hinata said softly, that familiar blush coming up to his cheeks. _So cute!_ Shikamaru thought. He parked into the parking lot of an exquisite building with the large sign that read, _Konoha Modeling Agency_. Hinata grabbed her bag from the backseat and kissed Shikamaru's cheek.

"Shika, you rock! See you at 5." Hinata waved at Shikamaru and left.

"Bye Hina!" Shikamaru called out. Hinata ran into the building and shrank when she was under the furious stares of Tsunade, Sakura, Ino, and Kurenai.

"Uh, o-o-o-ohayo everyone." She stammered.

"Hinata! You're late! You're never late!" Head of the agency, Tsunade yelled. Kurenai, Hinata's photographer nodded in agreement.

"Well, we're still giving you your surprise!" Sakura cheered.

"W-W-What is it?"

"Your own make up room and dressing room!" Ino and Sakura cheered in unison.

"N-N-N-Nani? But only top models have their own make up room and dressing room!" Hinata squealed in shock.

"You've been promoted, Hinata." Tsunade stated with a smile.

"I-I-Iie. Sakura or Ino should be promoted before me." Hinata said.

"We are. We all are promoted and we're traveling to Osaka for modeling with some rookies who want to become models. But you don't have to go there if you don't want to go." Ino said.

"Why wouldn't I want to go?" Hinata asked. The room, suddenly got quiet. Ino and Sakura looked at each other worriedly.

"Because of who will be there." Sakura said looking away.

"Who?"

"Sasuke…"


	2. Memories of the bold and beautiful

**Ok, so before I even go onto chapter 2, I'll tell you right now, there will be Shikahina moments and Sasuhina moments. Also, because I love Shikahina so much there will be alternate endings! =D But all the pairings that will be in this story are:**

**Shikahina**

**Sasuhina**

**Narusaku**

**Choino**

**Shikatema**

**Hinata: B-B-But don't I end up with one guy?**

**Ladii-fresh-08: Well yeah but you look adorable with Shikamaru and Sasuke!**

**Hinata: *blushes* P-Please r-read and r-r-review.**

**Ladii-fresh-08: And on with the story.**

"S-S-Sasuke? W-When did he take up modeling? I thought he was gonna be a lawyer like Naruto-kun!" Hinata exclaimed while trying to hide her blush. Everyone could see the tears Hinata was trying to hold back and automatically put their arms around her.

"Hinata don't cry! Shikamaru is gonna be there because he has a meeting down there. And we both know Shikamaru will do anything to protect you, just like us." Sakura said. Hinata nodded and hugged back.

-With Sasuke-

"Sasuke-kuuuun…" A young socialite moaned from the inside of a pure platinum shower.

"Karin, relax. It's just a solo photo shoot. They want me to work with some of Konoha's models." A very handsome Sasuke Uchiha said as he changed his clothes. Karin stepped out of the shower wrapped up in a towel showing off her obvious curves. She tiptoed over to Sasuke and blew seductively in his ear.

"Well, make sure you come back to me, Sasuke-kun." She playfully nibbled on his ear. Sasuke smirked and kissed her lips.

"Of course." He whispered back. Sasuke returned to packing his suitcases, kissed Karin goodbye one last time, hopped into his camaro and drove to the airport. When he arrived, he couldn't help but bask in the attention he was getting. Little whispers her and there about how hot he his and how he did such a great job choosing modeling. Then other whispers started to reach his ear. These whispers made him scowl immediately.

"Did you hear about Hinata Hyuuga? She got promoted! She's a top model now for Konoha's agency!"

"I know. Hinata has done a great job!"

"You talking about Hinata-chan? She is so hot!"

"I know! Man, I wanna take up modeling!"

_Hinata…I haven't been in contact with her since we broke up last year. _Sasuke thought. He stole a glance at a magazine with Hinata on the cover. She wore a black tank top with gray skinny jeans with her porcelain skin literally glowing. Her lavender eyes put Sasuke in an unavoidable trance, just like when they first met.

**Flashback **

_Sasuke was walking down the steps of his apartment building to get to another one of those unnecessary, tideous meetings about another lawyer job. He felt his cellphone ring and he picked up._

"_Dobe, I'm on way! Call me again, and I will thrash you when I get there now-ooof!" He now found himself on the ground, under a young lady whose face was as red as a tomato, with eyes that had the color of lavender moonlight._

"_G-G-G-G-G-Gomenesai! G-Gomenesai!" She stuttered. Sasuke tilted his head in confusion at the beautiful female, still in shock, he picked up the his cell._

"_Dobe, I'll call you back." She muttered, then closed the phone._

"_G-Gomenesai!" The lavender-eyed girl squealed again._

"_Stop apologizing." _

"_H-Hai!"_

"_Your eyes are…different." Sasuke absentmindedly said as he continued to gaze into those eyes._

"_A-Arigato?"_

"_You're welcome. And stop stuttering, it takes away the attention from your beautiful face." Sasuke smirked as he noticed Hinata's blush get worse._

"_T-T-T-Thank you."_

"_My name is Sasuke Uchiha, I would love to call you beautiful but something tells me that you go by something else."_

"_H-H-Hinata Hyuuga." She quietly whispered._

"_Such a gorgeous name for a gorgeous girl. Well, Hinata-_chan_, I have a problem and I think you can help me out?"_

"_N-Nani?"_

"_Well, I have a dinner reservation for two and it's just me." Sasuke smoothly stated._

"_I-I see your p-p-problem. If you give me t-the right time and place, I just m-might be able to help you." Hinata smiled as she said this._

"_7:30 P.M. at the Chidori restaurant." _

"_L-Lovely."_

"_Should I call you?" Sasuke asked, helping Hinata off the ground._

"_Please do so, e-especially since I p-p-put the number in your phone." Hinata looked away._

"_Aren't we the bold and beautiful? Perfect. I'll call you tonight." Sasuke said. He took Hinata's hand and kissed it._

**End of flashback**

_Hinata…Hinata Hyuuga…my first love._


	3. Airplanes, melodies, and a reunion

**A/N: Ok so before I even start, THANK U SO MUCH! I started this story yesterday and already people are telling me to update and continue and giving me helpful advice on how to make it better. People are actually making it their favorites! So once again, thank you and I hope you enjoy. **

**Sasuke: You get so much commentary because I'm in the story.**

**Hinata: A-Actually, I'm the main main character of the story, Sasuke.**

**Ladii-Fresh-08: Hinata's right Sasuke. You're the leading man but most of the attention goes to Hinata, duh.**

**Sasuke: *sulks in sadness***

**Hinata: *giggles* Please read and review**

**8&8&8&8&8&8&8&**

Hinata frowned as the booming melodies from her music flowed into her ears, familiar songs reminding of little cute moments with who used to be hers.

**Flashback**

_A very beautiful Hinata Hyuuga stood outside in the snow at Konoha Park waiting on her boyfriend. She smiled up in the sky letting the icy snowflakes hit her button nose. _

"_Hinata!" A voice yelled. Hinata looked around trying to find the source of the voice._

"_Sasuke?" She yelled back. Her head turned and indeed there was a guilty Uchiha standing in front of her._

"_Hinata, I am so sorry! I can't believe I let you stand out here by yourself. Are you ok?" Sasuke huffed worriedly wrapping his arms around his petite girlfriend._

"_S-Sasuke, I'm fine. I'm just glad to see you." Hinata smiled and kissed Sasuke's cheek. Sasuke smirked and captured her lips with his. Hinata instantly coiled her arms around Sasuke's neck and brought him closer. Sasuke was the first to pull away. He smirked at Hinata, knowing she'd always blush when he did that._

"_Hinata…this isn't easy for me to say…" Sasuke started. Hinata was already holding back tears._

"_You're leaving me?" She blurted out._

"_What? Hell no! No, no. What I'm trying to say is…Hinata, I love you." Hinata was silent. _

"_Um, Hinata. Can you say something so I can have some sanity? Please?" Sasuke practically begged. Still no response from Hinata. Well not with words, she decided to reply with tears._

"_Hinata! What's wrong? Did I say something wrong?"_

"_No. Because, Sasuke Uchiha, I'm in love with you."_

**End Flashback**

Hinata blinked back tears. Sakura who was in the window seat caught sight of this and nudged Hinata.

"Hey, Hina. Are you ok? And don't lie to me." Hinata winced at Sakura's stern tone.

"Just thinking about Sasuke." She muttered.

"Well don't. That teme has no idea what he lost. Besides, I heard he downgraded." Sakura scoffed.

"Huh?"

"He's with that pop slut Karin."

"Really? Didn't she hook up with like every hot bigshot in Japan?"

"And then some." Sakura laughed. Hinata giggled.

"See, Hina. We all wanna see you happy." Sakura playfully touched her chin with her fist. "Cheer up, Hina-chan."

Hinata smiled and nodded her head. "Thank you, Sakura."

"Anytime."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Sasuke took another sip of his champagne, listening to his iPod, more specifically, the song that he'd only listen after Hinata left. 'I hate everything about you' By: Three Days Grace.

**Flashback**

_Sasuke walked back to his, well their apartment with a smile on his face. He put the key and opened the door._

"_Hime, I'm home." He called out. He waited for a response but was met with cold silence._

"_Hinata? Babe, where are you?" He called out again. Sasuke walked into their bedroom and saw that half of their things were gone. Hinata's half. Sasuke immediately panicked and searched all over the apartment for something that she could've found but there was nothing since Sasuke never cheated on her. But right on the marble kitchen counter was a letter. Sasuke opened it up and read it, eyes widened in utter shock._

Dear Sasuke,

It is hard for me to say this but this relationship has run its course. As you can see, I've already packed my stuff so we don't have to see each other. It's easier this way. I'm sorry for waisting your time in this relationship. Live long and well and be happy.

-Hinata Hyuuga

_Sasuke let the letter fall from his hands and collapsed on his knees, desperately trying to comprehend what the hell just happened._

**End Flashback**

_A stupid letter? What the hell? And then I try to call her and she had the audacity to change her number! _Sasuke yelled in his mind.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Hinata looked out the window as the plane landed in Osaka. The butterflies began to multiply as the jet came to a screeching halt. She looked over to her friends who were snoring…loudly.

"Sakura-chan, Ino-chan. It's time to go." Hinata said, trying to nudge them awake. _Ok, let's try something else._ Hinata inhaled deeply

"SAKURA! INO!" Hinata's high voice yelled. Sakura and Ino immediately jumped at her voice, nearly falling out of their seats.

"Damn Hinata!" Ino whined.

"Well, you guys wouldn't wake up." Hinata laughed.

"True. The jet has landed. Our driver has requested our bags be sent to his car. He probably got them by now." Ino said, yawning.

"Well let's go!" Sakura cheered pulling her two good friends out of the jet. They walked around the airport looking for a driver with a sign saying their names.

"Hey, there's our driver!" Hinata yelled. The girls all ran over to the driver.

"Hey girls." His voice sounded so familiar to Hinata.

"No...it can't be…" Hinata whispered. The driver took off his hat and pulled his hair into that familiar ponytail that Hinata met when she was younger. She was on the brink of tears as she wrapped her arms around him.

"S-Shikamaru!"

"Hey, Hinata." Shikamaru wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight.

"I can't believe you're here."

"I'm not gonna let you face that prick alone." Shikamaru whispered. Hinata blushed at the concern he showed for her. Shikamaru led the girls to the limo and drove them to the Rasengan Hotel, the hottest hotel in Osaka. Shikamaru took out their bags and gave them to the hotel staff to put into their rooms. Ino and Sakura started to their room. Before Hinata could, Shikamaru gripped her arm.

"Wait, Hinata. I wanna take you out tonight." Shikamaru said flatly.

"Like a d-date?" Hinata blushed. So did Shikamaru.

"Um n-no. Like two best friends hanging out."

"Oh, ok. Sure. But where will you be staying?"

"At my friend's house. I'll pick you up tonight."

"Ok." Hinata whispered. Shikamaru smiled, kissed her cheek and smiled.

"See you tonight, Hina-chan." Hinata blushed like crazy as she waved to Shikamaru. She walked back into the hotel and met with Ino and Sakura with devious smiles on their faces.

"Awwww! Hinata has a date!" Sakura squealed.

"No I don't! I'm just hanging out with Shikamaru." Hinata defended.

"Oh Hina, so young and naïve. That means you have a date! After the shoot today, we are so taking you shopping!" Ino cheered.

"Ok. Well we have to get to our rooms and get ready." Hinata said. Ino and Sakura agreed and they all checked into their rooms and got ready. When the girls finished getting ready they all met up in the lobby waiting on their ride to the photo shoot. Soon, an escalade pulled up and inside were the other models, Kin, Shion, Temari, Gaara and Kankuro.

"Hey girls!" They yelled from inside. Hinata, Sakura, and Ino waved hello and got into the luxurious car and they were off to the shoot.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Sasuke was in his VERY expensive 2010 midnight black jaguar, on his way to the photo shoot. His best friend Naruto was in the passenger seat.

"What's gonna happen if she's there?" Naruto asked, texting his beloved girlfriend, Sakura.

"Nothing." The Uchiha spat.

"Liar."

"…whatever." Sasuke muttered.

"I mean, she was practically the best thing happened to you. You actually smiled! I'm your best friend and I've only seen you smile when you hit me on my head." Naruto chuckled.

"First of all, Karin is the best thing that happened to me. Second, I can't help it, seeing you in pain is amusing." Sasuke smirked.

"Ok you're fucking kidding right? Karin is-" Naruto stopped because of Sasuke's dangerous glare. "Never mind." Sasuke pulled into the parking lot, parked and got into the car. _It's now or never…_

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

The escalade parked into the parking lot. Hinata caught sight of a familiar jaguar. _It looks like his…_Hinata thought.

"Ok guys, right inside. Tsunade will be there to show us what we're doing." Temari announced. The group followed Temari inside and met up with the amateur models, Tsunade, Kurenai and the photography team.

"Great! They're here! Ok, we are all here because these top models are here to show you how it's done. I want you to meet the most recent top models. Hinata, Ino, and Sakura, please step forward." The girls did as they were told smiling at the models.

"Wow…" A male model gazed at Hinata.

"They're so beautiful…" Another model whispered.

"Hey guys! We're so glad you decided to take up modeling and we can't wait to show you the ropes!" Ino and Sakura cheered.

"Wait, girls. I think he's here." Tsunade warned. Everyone turned their head to the door to see Naruto walk in, trying to figure out his phone.

"Naruto?" Sakura yelled.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto bellowed. He ran towards his stunning cherry blossom and kissed her lips ever so passionately.

"Naruto what are you doing here?" Sakura asked.

"I had to bring-"

"I'm here dobe." An icy voice said. And there he was. The famous and or infamous, handsome Sasuke Uchiha. The whole room was dead silent. Ino, Sakura, Tsunade, and Kurenai turned to Hinata who couldn't keep her eyes off Sasuke. He looked up and his eyes locked with those pools of lavender that he fell in love with a year ago.

"Hinata…"

"Sasuke…"


	4. Denail with a side of confession

**A/N: Ok so this a temporary laptop I'm using, so idk how often I will be able to update this story. But once again, thank you so much! **

**Shikamaru: *yawns* Please read and review.**

**Naruto: Oh and Ladii-Fresh-08 does own Naruto. Hey! That's me! Dattebayo!**

**

* * *

**

_"I'm here dobe." An icy voice said. And there he was. The famous and or infamous, handsome Sasuke Uchiha. The whole room was dead silent. Ino, Sakura, Tsunade, and Kurenai turned to Hinata who couldn't keep her eyes off Sasuke. He looked up and his eyes locked with those pools of lavender that he fell in love with a year ago._

_"Hinata…"_

_"Sasuke…"_

Hinata gulped as Sasuke approached her. Naruto, Sakura, and Ino watched with anxious faces, trying to figure what was going to happen next.

"Hello, Hinata-san. I hear I will be working with you." Sasuke said with his infamous face filled with no emotion whatsoever.

"Um, yes. You've heard correct." Hinata said, her voice shaken. Sasuke smirked.

"Try to keep up." The room gasped in unison. Hinata looked down then back up at Sasuke.

"Hm. Giving yourself advice, Sasuke-teme?" Hinata scoffed with a devious smirk on her face. The entire room had their jaws on the ground at Hinata's boldness.

"Ha! Even Hinata-chan calls him teme!" Naruto laughed. Sakura punched him in the head. (A/N: Shocker. Lmfao) Sasuke stood there his eyes widened at Hinata's smart remark. He stood there like a statue as she brushed past him to join Kurenai and Tsunade. Sakura and Ino joined them as well, ready to start the shoot.

"Hinata after that little…um, reunion, I know you're not ready for a shoot with Sasuke. We'll put you with one of the amateurs so you can teach him. Sai! Front and center!" A male stepped forward from the crowd. He was just as pale as Sasuke and his facial features were similar too. The only difference was Sai's hair. It was jet black and cut short.

"Hinata, meet Sai. He is from the startup agency called _Root_. Sai here is one of the top male models there, so he will work with you."

Sai took Hinata's hand and kissed it. "It is an honor to be working with you Hinata." Hinata blushed and nodded.

"Thank you, S-Sai-san."

Sasuke frowned at the two models as they introduced. _I, Uchiha Sasuke, am jealous. No! If she wants to play that game, I can play as well._

Kurenai took Sai and Hinata to their makeup and dressing rooms. When they were finished, Hinata was dressed as a queen of vampires. Her hair was straightened, falling to her mid-back. She had smoky eyes, and blood red lipstick, with a tiny line of red drawn down her jaw from the corner of her mouth. The dress she wore was strapless, jet black, with a long slit in the right leg. And on top of all that, Hinata wore 5 inch heels. She strutted onto the set, waiting on Sai.

"Hinata?" Kurenai whispered.

"Yes, Kurenai-san?"

"Are you ok?" Hinata sighed then smiled.

"I'm ok. I promise." Kurenai smiled and nodded.

"Just making sure, hun. Sai! If you don't get your ass in here! Time is money!" Kurenai yelled to Sai's room. No response. Sai's door opened and both Kurenai and Hinata's jaws dropped. The door opened, revealing a 6 foot man with alabaster skin, shirtless, black cargo pants, and black converse. His face was a bit paler, and the same red line drawn on Hinata's mouth was drawn on Sai's.

"Ok, I'm ready. Kurenai-san, what do we do?" He said.

"Hinata, sit on the thrown. Sai, get on one knee and rest your head Hinata's thigh." Kurenai said. Hinata sat down and Sai did as he was told. Kurenai snapped the picture.

"Sai, stand next to the throne and lean into Hinata's face like you're about to blow in her ear."

Sai did so and Hinata instantly threw on that million dollar blush. "Perfect!" Kurenai squealed. She snapped the photo and sighed.

"These are perfect!"

"Arigato, Kurenai-san." Sai stated.

"No, thank you Sai. These pictures will get you far in this biz." Kurenai said. "Hinata! There's a reason why Tsunade promoted you and this is it!" Hinata blushed and thanked her. Her and Sai left, leaving Kurenai to photograph the other models.

"Hinata, you're very a talented model." Sai said, smirking at her.

"Thank you Sai-kun. You're very talented as well." Hinata smiled. She walked over to Tsunade.

"You wanna go home Hinata? You can if you want. These pictures that Kurenai took of you and Sai are pure gold!" Said Tsunade.

"No, it's fine. Is there anyone else that I can take pictures with?"

"No. You were assigned with Sai. But you can wait for Ino and Sakura if you'd like."

"No, Hinata! You have to get ready for your date!" Ino yelled, from her makeup room.

"Date?" Sasuke, Tsunade, Naruto, yelled in unison.

"Yes, a date. Is that so wrong?" Hinata questioned.

"Hinata-chan no! Preserve your innocence! All men are dogs!" Tsunade yelled with tears in her eyes. Hinata laughed.

"Tsunade-sama, I'll be fine." Hinata said.

"Ok, well report back here tomorrow. Bright and early and ready to model!"

"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Hinata smiled and waved to everyone. "Bye guys! See you tomorrow!" She yelled, grabbing her stuff and walking out.

"Bye Hinata-san!" The other models yelled back. Hinata nodded to them and started towards the door, she continued through the lobby until she bumped into Sasuke.

"Ooof! G-Gomen!" She stuttered until she saw him.

"Who are you going on a date with?" Sasuke gritted through his teeth.

"What does it matter to you?" Hinata snapped.

"Woah, where did the attitude come from?"

"When you broke it off, I adopted a new attitude. Now get out of my way." Hinata shoved past him, but Sasuke gripped her arm.

"Wait a minute. I didn't break it off, you did."

"Don't even try to blame it on me. Now get out of my way, _Uchiha-san_." She spat his name as if it were pure venom. This time Sasuke didn't stop her. Hinata stormed out and got a cab back to the hotel, and got ready for her date.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Sakura and Ino just finished up their photos and met up with Naruto and Sasuke.

"Sakura-chan, you finished?" Naruto asked as she planted kisses on his cheek.

"Yup, and now you can take me on that dream date." Sakura said quietly.

"Perfect! Let's go, then! Dattebayo!" Naruto said as they walked out hand in hand, leaving Ino and Sasuke. Ino eyed Sasuke suspiciously.

"What?" Sasuke spat.

"She's one of the nicest people you will ever meet. Yet you took advantage of that and broke her heart. Hinata broke down after you broke up with her. Yet in that breakdown, she still aspired to become one of the most beautiful models in all of Japan. She doesn't need you complicating her life. Hinata has moved on, and so should you." Ino crossed her arms while saying this. Sasuke chuckled dryly.

"And what makes you think I haven't moved on?"

"Because you still give her that look. That same look I had on my face when I realized I was in love with Chouji. You're still in love with her. And I don't care how many times you want to deny it by being with that slut Karin, you know it's true." Sasuke's eyes widened at her intelligent response.

"Exactly." Ino said, walking out of the building.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Hinata came out of the closet looking like a pure angel. She pulled her hair into a low side ponytail, letting the hair fall on her shoulder. She also wore a white tank top, black capris, and white tennis shoes. Hinata jumped when she heard her cellphone go off. She quickly picked it up and saw Shikamaru calling.

"Hi, Shikamaru-san." Hinata said quietly.

"After 7 years of being best friends, you're still so shy with me." Shikamaru chuckled.

"Gomen."

"Don't apologize. Anyways, I'm in front of the hotel waiting."

"Ok, be down there in a sec." Hinata hung up, grabbed her purse and dashed down the stairs. Once she arrived downstairs she calmly walked outside and saw Shikamaru next to his truck. He let his hair down-which Hinata LOVED-and wore forest green t-shirt with black cargo pants with black shoes. Shikamaru let his eyes feast on Hinata's beautiful figure. With that tank top on, her obvious chest was completely unavoidable.

"You look beautiful."

"Oh! Thank you." Hinata squealed. (A/N: She's so effing adorable!)

Shikamaru chuckled, opened the door for Hinata and let her in. After shutting the passenger door, Shikamaru got into his seat, started up the truck and took off. As they drove, Hinata wondered where her friend was taking her.

"Shika?"

"Yes?"

"Where exactly are we going?"

"Clubbing."

"W-W-What?" Hinata blushed furiously.

"Come on, Hinata. You'll be fine."

"No, Shika. I'm worried about you." Hinata downcasted her eyes.

"I've been sober for a year. I'm fine." Shikamaru muttered. Hinata turned to Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, please. Ever since-"

"I know! I picked up a drinking habit when Asuma died! I know!" Shikamaru yelled, which made Hinata flinch away from him. With a heavy sigh, Shikamaru pulled the truck over and rested his head on the steering wheel. Within seconds, he felt Hinata's fragile hand caress his back.

"I just wanted you to have fun and here I am yelling at you." He said into the steering wheel. Hinata had a sad smile as she forced him to sit up.

"You and I both know I don't need to go clubbing to have fun. Shikamaru, I just don't want you to go through that horrible process again. You went to rehab and you couldn't talk to me for 6 months. 6 months I had to go without my best friend! And when you got out you immediately felt guilty for not being able to be there for me when Sasuke dumped me. I'm not letting you go through that again. It breaks my heart, Shika. Don't you know that?" Hinata gripped Shikamaru's shoulders as she tried to hold back tears.

"Hinata, don't cry. Please. You know I hate that." Shikamaru whispered pulling her into a hug. Hinata blinked back her tears and held Shikamaru closer to her.

"You know what? How about we go back to your hotel room and watch action movies eating popcorn until we fall asleep?" Shikamaru said. Hinata nodded as she wiped away her tears. Shikamaru smiled and they drove back to the hotel. The two arrived at the hotel, and walked up to Hinata's room. Shikamaru was more then amazed when he saw the suite.

"Geez! This is a freakin' mini apartment!" Hinata laughed, putting on their favorite action movie, XXX. Shikamaru found a pack of popcorn, popped it and brought it to Hinata who was watching the opening credits.

An hour and some change later…

"I love that movie!" Hinata exclaimed. She turned to Shikamaru who was in the middle of what seemed to be a goodnight's sleep. Hinata giggled and rolled her eyes. _Typical Shikamaru._ She leaned in to give him a kiss on his forehead but was stopped when he gripped her arm.

"S-Shika?" Shikamaru opened his eyes and suddenly pinned Hinata to the bed.

"Hinata, I can't do this. This pretending of me wanting to just be your friend. Hina, I want to be with you." He whispered.

"S-Shikamaru…" He glanced back and forth between her eyes and lips. Hinata did the same. Shikamaru leaned in, finally closing the gap between them. His lips moved perfectly with hers, like water. Shikamaru nibbled on her bottom lip, practically begging for permission. Needless to say, Hinata granted it. Her hands involuntarily gripped Shikamaru's hair, pulling him closer. Shikamaru groaned in pleasure, wrapping his arms around Hinata's petite yet curvaceous form. Hinata pulled away from lack of air, smiling at Shikamaru as she caught her breath.

"S-Shika?" She asked in between breaths.

"Yes?" He replied, just as tired.

"Stay with me tonight." She whispered. Shikamaru was shocked at first, then smiled at her.

"Of course." He climbed into the bed, as did Hinata. She rested her head on Shikamaru's broad chest, letting his continous heartbeat lull her to sleep.

* * *

Shikahina is SO EFFING KAWAII! And don't kill me, Sasuhina moments are coming. But remember there WILL be alternate endings. One is Shikahina and the other Sasuhina.


	5. Fun in the sun!

**So I hear most of you guys are confused about Sasuke and Hinata's break up. But do not fret, you will soon know. So Hinata will you do the honors?**

**Hinata: Ladii-fresh-08 does not own Naruto. Please read and review.**

* * *

_"S-Shika?" She asked in between breaths._

_"Yes?" He replied, just as tired._

_"Stay with me tonight." She whispered. Shikamaru was shocked at first, then smiled at her._

_"Of course." He climbed into the bed, as did Hinata. She rested her head on Shikamaru's broad chest, letting his continous heartbeat lull her to sleep._

As the sun's bright rays shone on Hinata's face, stirring her. She quietly yawned, stretched and looked at Shikamaru who was sleeping soundly while his arm was securely fastened around her waist. Hinata smiled and kissed Shikamaru's forehead. As soon as she was about to get out of bed, she felt a strong hand grip her wrist.

"Come back to bed, Hina…" Shikamaru groaned. Hinata blushed and giggled.

"I can't Shikamaru-kun, I have to go to work." Shikamaru groaned again.

"Ok. But after work today, I'm taking you on a real date. And, bring your bathing suit." Shikamaru replied with a lazy wink. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"O-Ok. Well, I'm gonna take a shower, get dressed and go to work." Hinata said softly.

"Got it. I'll get outta your hair." Shikamaru yawned and walked over to a blushing Hinata. He caressed her cheek, and smiled. "You're so beautiful, you know that?" Shikamaru whispered. Hinata turned into a tomato and smiled. Shikamaru chuckled, as he cupped her face as if it were a fragile butterfly. Shikamaru kissed her nose, cheeks, and forehead, just as he was about to kiss her lips he stopped. Hinata blinked in confusion, anticipating his kiss. Shikamaru laughed at her pouty face.

"Were you expecting a goodbye kiss?" He asked.

"H-Hai." Shikamaru smirked then swopped her up into his arms. Hinata gasped at the sudden act of affection and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck just in case she'd fall. He stood there, with his beautiful Hinata in his arms. Shikamaru lowered his face towards hers and stopped again with a smirk on his face. Hinata pouted, _Forget this._ She got tightened her grip and brought her lips onto his. Shikamaru smiled into the kiss and kissed her back with twice as much passion. Hinata pulled back and giggled.

"Shikamaru, I really gotta get ready."

"Ok, ok. I'll let you go." Shikamaru said. He pecked her lips one last time and let her down. Hinata smiled up at him and blushed.

"A-Are we still on for our date?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Now get ready, you have to go to work." Shikamaru said yawning.

"Ok. Ja ne, Shikamaru-kun."

"Bye Hina-hime." Shikamaru whispered. One more kiss on Hinata's cheek and he was gone. Hinata got into the shower, washed up, got ready and headed to work. When she arrived, she was greeted with open arms.

"Hina-chan! How was your date?" Ino cried, linking arms with hers. Sakura joined soon after.

"Yeah, was it everything you dreamed of?" She added. Hinata blushed and nodded weakly, remembering Shikamaru's kiss.

"We hung out at my hotel, but didn't do that! We watched XXX and had some popcorn, then Shikamaru fell asleep." Hinata said, giggling a bit. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Typical Shikamaru! How dare he fall asleep on you!" Ino yelled, but Hinata brought her back down to Earth.

"No, no, no! I went to kiss him on his forehead but he grabbed me and told me he wanted to be with me…then h-he k-kissed me." Hinata looked away, smiling.

Sakura and Ino gasped in unison. "No! Awwwwww, Hinata! What happened next?"

"I told him to stay the night and he said yes, then we fell asleep. We woke up this morning, and he said he's gonna take me on a real date and t-to b-bring my bathing suit."

"You are so wearing your bikini from the summer '09 photo shoot!" Sakura exclaimed. Hinata's face turned into a red balloon. _B-B-Bikini?_

"Hyuuga-san, how was your date?" _No, not him…_Hinata thought. She turned around and there was Sasuke and his _classy_ girlfriend, Karin.

"Sasuke-kun, who is she?" Karin sneered, eyeing Hinata suspiciously.

"A…friend of mine." Sasuke replied, kissing Karin's cheek soon after. Hinata rolled her eyes and strutted up to Karin and Sasuke.

"Whatever little thought you have in your head about me being with him, destroy it. And two, I am and will never be a _friend_ of his…not after what he did to me." Hinata stared both Sasuke and Karin down before walking off. Karin flipped back her hair and scoffed. Sasuke chuckled. _Damn! She's making Karin look like the shy one…_

Hinata beamed at Ino and Sakura who were once again shocked at her bold attitude.

"Hina-chan, you just told off Sasuke and his slut! Nice work!" They cheered, praising their friend. Hinata smiled and walked in with her friends to start the day.

"My girls! Today, you're doing a shoot with Temari, Kin, and Tayuya. The theme today is…FUN IN THE SUN!"

"KYA!" Kin, Ino, Shion and Sakura screamed. Temari, Hinata, and Tayuya laughed at them. Tsunade smiled.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's go! Time is money girls!" She yelled. They nodded and went to their make up rooms. Ino, Sakura, Hinata headed to their room and Temari, Kin, and Tayuya went to their own. After 30 minutes of makeup applying, hair pulling model gossiping the girls were finally ready. Hinata stepped out in an all ivory bikini. Her hair mostly curly, yet stringy to give her that summer pool look. Ino wore a royal purple one piece and let her famous platinum blonde hair fall. Sakura wore a light green bikini, similar to the style of Hinata's.

"Sakura, Ino you look so pretty!" said Hinata.

"Take a look at yourself." Sakura winked. Hinata blushed and linked arms with Sakura and Ino and walked into the photo shoot room where Kurenai was waiting.

"You girls ready?"

"Hai!" They replied. Kurenai smiled.

"Ok. Hinata, you have the beach ball. Sakura, you take the lounge chair. Ino, you have the beach towel. As soon as I say 3, Hinata will throw up the beach ball, Ino will fluff the towel like your shaking off sand. Sakura you will lounge like you are right now." The three of them nodded.

"1, 2, 3!" The girls did what they were told and the photo was taken. Kurenai clicked a few times on her laptop to pull up the picture.

"Stunning! Now we need Temari, Kin, and Tayuya so we can take the rest of the photos." And as soon as that was said, they walked in ready to model in their swimsuits.

"Perfect!" Kurenai exclaimed. Tayuya your suit contrasts perfectly with Hinata's bathing suit. You stand next to her getting ready to knock the beach ball out of her hand. Temari, your red suit looks great with Ino's suit. Pretend to play tug-of-war with her towel. Kin, since you have a sky blue suit, you are with Sakura. Stand behind her lounge chair and fan yourself. Everyone got it?"

"Hai!" The girls answered. Kurenai set up her equipment and readied her camera.

"Ok, here we go." The girls did as they were told and let Kurenai snap the photos.

"Gold! Ok girls, free pose!"

"KYA!" The girls loved free pose. It let them have the creativity over the picture and sometimes some of the free pose pictures ended up being the best ones. As the girls were taking their photos, the amateurs stood and admired them. To them, the models were heaven sent angels who took pictures. Among the crowd, stood Sasuke who could only look at Hinata with feasting eyes. _She's still so beautiful…that will never go away. _

"Ok girls, no more for today! I need Hinata and Sasuke!" Hinata gasped in shock. Kurenai threw her an apologetic look.

"Sorry Hinata, Tsunade-san says that _Tokyo Model_ magazine is paying HUGE money for even one picture with you and Sasuke. Gomen, Hina-chan. Tsunade's orders." Kurenai said. Hinata gulped.

"W-Wait! We're taking a swimsuit together?" She squeaked accidentally. Kurenai threw her a sad look again.

"Sorry, Hina. Sasuke! Get over here!" Kurenai yelled. And soon enough, Sasuke stepped out. He was shirtless, with half red, half blue swim trunks.

"Ok, Hinata lounge on this chair that's facing sideways. Lounge on it and turn your head towards the camera. Sasuke, I need you to place your hands firmly on the arms of the chair and lean in. Ready."

"Yes." Sasuke spat.

"H-Hai." Hinata stammered. Sasuke did as he was told and as he was leaning in, Hinata blushed more and more. And right when Kurenai had her finger on the button to take the photo, Sasuke kissed Hinata. Kurenai pushed the button in shock.

"Sasuke! You weren't suppo-" Kurenai stopped in her rage to take a look at the photo. She smiled.

"This is actually really good! But Sasuke, do that again and I will have your boss kick your ass out of the business. Remember, I have Kakashi's number on speed dial." Kurenai smirked. Sasuke shuddered a tiny bit, knowing Kurenai would follow through in her threat.

"Fine." Sasuke muttered. With that, he walked off. Kurenai and the other models looked at Hinata who was frozen in shock.

"No…" She whimpered.

"What is it?" Kurenai asked.

"I-I have to go." Hinata said hurriedly. She ran off of the set, pushing through the other models and all the could do was stand there and watch Hinata cry. She sped off into her dressing room, changed into t-shirt and a pair of skinny jeans, packed up her stuff and left the building. She sat on the curb of the building crying her eyes out, fumbling through her purse looking for cellphone.

"Hinata…" His silky smooth voice made her freeze on the spot. Sasuke walked over to her and sat down next to her.

"W-What do you want?" She choked out.

"Are you ok?"

"What do you think? What the hell was that? That little stunt you pulled? You're doing all this s-s-shit to spite me?" Hinata yelled. Sasuke looked away.

"You're the one that dumped me. You and that stupid letter." He said.

"I wrote it because you left a letter just like it in my car!" She replied. Sasuke sat there dumbfounded. _What the hell?_

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke yelled. Hinata said nothing, she dug into her purse and pulled out a piece of paper and read it aloud.

_Dear Hinata,_

_I'm writing you this because it is time for me to tell you the truth. I am seeing someone else and I have seen that she makes happier than you. I have found my true love and she is not you. You are a beautiful woman and you will find your true love. I am sorry that I let myself believe that it was you. Goodbye._

_-Uchiha Sasuke_

Hinata finished and Sasuke sat on the curb speechless. _What the hell? _Sasuke repeated in his head.

"There's nothing else to say, Uchiha-san." Hinata said flatly. She went into her purse one more time, took out her cellphone and called Shikamaru.

"S-Shikamaru-kun?"

"Hey Hina. What's wrong? Are you ok?"

"Can you come and get me? Please!" She blurted out, tears still in her eyes.

"I'm on the road right now. 5 minutes tops. And we'll spend the rest of the day together, ok?"

"H-Hai."

"Your stuttering is so cute." Shikamaru said smirking, making Hinata blush. She hung up, stood up, and looked down on Sasuke who was still in shock from that letter.

"Goodbye…Sasuke." Hinata said walking away and finding another place to sit.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Ino and Sakura stood by the door with Naruto and the others who stood in shock as well.

"Sasuke never told me about writing a letter. Especially one that's so harsh." Naruto whispered. Sakura shrugged, so did Ino.

"Hinata came to us crying when she first found the letter in her car. She wouldn't stop crying so we called Shikamaru over and he took her out to make her feel better." Ino said.

"But think about it, if Sasuke had _no_ idea about this letter, someone must have planted it in Hinata's car!" Naruto said.

"Oh come on, Sasuke could be acting! He's totally deceiving!" Ino yelled.

"You never know, Ino." Naruto replied. Sakura looked into her boyfriend's eyes and sighed.

"So who could've done it?" Sakura asked. No one answered her question because honestly, no one could. But behind the questioning crowd, stood a deceiving pop star, Karin.

_Damn! I never knew I could pull this off! Hinata hates Sasuke-kun. And now, Sasuke-kun is all mine!_

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Hinata paced back and forth, turning her head when she saw a familiar truck pull up next to her.

"Hinata…" Shikamaru said. Hinata burst into tears on the spot. She opened the door, threw her stuff in then stepped in. Hinata laid her head on his shoulder and cried softly as Shikamaru pulled off onto the road.

"He kissed you? Bastard…" Shikamaru gritted through his teeth. Hinata linked her arm with Shikamaru's free arm and held it close to her. Shikamaru gave her security, love, and support and Hinata loved that about him. Shikamaru glanced down at her and sadly smiled.

"Well, I'm still taking you out. You have your bathing suit?" Hinata nodded.

"Good. Because we're here." Hinata looked out of the window and saw the most beautiful beach she could ever imagine.

"Oh wow!" She whispered.

"Come on!"

"I gotta change. I'll be right out." And 5 minutes later, Hinata stepped out and Shikamaru's eyes roamed all over her body.

"W-Wow…" Was all he could managa to get out. Hinata giggle and pulled on his arm.

"Come on!" She yelled running through the sand. Shikamaru chuckled as they ran through the beach.

"Wait. Let's get in the water." Shikamaru said pulling his shirt over his head. Hinata turned and blushed immediately blushed. She gazed at Shikamaru's body which in Hinata's eyes was perfect. A perfect tan, water running down his broad chest, rippling muscles, and those washboard abs. _Shikamaru-kun is hot! I wonder…_ She thought. Hinata ran up to Shikamaru and jumped on his back.

"I want a piggy back ride, Shika!" Hinata whispered in his ear. Shikamaru smiled and ran through the water with Hinata on his back. Soon he got tired and gently let Hinata down on her feet. Shikamaru sat down on the sand and pulled Hinata against his chest.

"The sunset is so beautiful." Hinata said quietly, running her fingers up and down Shikamaru's arm. He yawned and pulled her closer.

"No, you are." He whispered. He leaned in, and planted tiny kisses on Hinata's ear, cheeks and lips. She giggled quietly and turned around in his arms. Hinata stared lovingly in Shikamaru's eyes as he did the same. Slowly and sensually she leaned in and kissed Shikamaru's lips and pulled away.

"Shikamaru…"

"Hmmm?"

"A-Am I your girlfriend?" Hinata asked, looking away.

"Only if I get to be the boyfriend." Shikamaru said, smirking. Hinata giggled and hugged Shikamaru, her best friend. Scratch that. Boyfriend.

* * *

**Hinata-chan has a boyfriend! Awwwwwwwwww! Please R&R. enjoy you guys!**


	6. Goodbye Sasuke hello Shikamaru

**A/N: Hope ur enjoying the story. Thanks again for the kind and helpful reviews. I promise to update as soon as possible. Sasuke! Get your butt over here and do the disclaimer thingy.**

**Sasuke: *sighs* Ladii-fresh-08 doesn't own the dobe.**

**Ladii-fresh -08: *stares Sasuke down with death glare***

**Sasuke: Alright! Ladii-fresh-08 does not own Naruto. Can we continue this so I can get my girl back?**

**Shikamaru: *Yawn* That's my girl. Get your own.**

**Hinata; *blushes* P-Please read and review**

_"Shikamaru…"_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"A-Am I your girlfriend?" Hinata asked, looking away._

_"Only if I get to be the boyfriend." Shikamaru said, smirking. Hinata giggled and hugged Shikamaru, her best friend. Scratch that. Boyfriend._

Hinata woke up with a childish grin on her face when she saw her cellphone vibrate indicating a text message. Only one person would text her in the morning. Her best, no. Her boyfriend as of yesterday. Hinata opened her text message and read:

**Hey babe. I'm sorry but I'm flying back to Tokyo tonight so I can't pick you up from work. Don't worry, I'll be waiting for you at your place. I'll call you tonight.**

**-Shika.**

She sighed in disappointment at the text message but soon realized he'd be waiting for her. With the sun shining, Hinata stretched and got out of bed to get ready for the day. She walked over to the shower and turned it on, letting the hot water pour. 10 minutes later she was out dressed and ready for the day.

When she got to work, she noticed Sasuke standing outside, like he was waiting for someone. Hinata hoped and prayed that he wasn't waiting for her. She stepped out of the taxi and hurried past Sasuke in an attempt to "casually" brush past him. But he stopped her right in the nick of time.

His voice was cold and stern. "Wait." Hinata tried to break hold of his iron grip.

"L-Let go." Hinata said sternly.

Knowing that arguing would make matters worse, he complied and let go.

"Please wait. I _need_ to talk to you." Hinata gasped at the sincerity in his voice. Because of the fact that it sounded like true sincerity. She sighed in defeat and turned to face him.

"Talk."

"About that letter, I swear on my family's life that I did not write it. Personally, I thought our relationship was going great. When I got home that day, I was going to ask if you wanted to move in with me. You know, permanently. But when I got the letter, I thought you had found someone else."

Hinata looked at Sasuke in awe. _He has to be telling the truth…I can always tell when he's lying._ She thought. But she was not going to let Sasuke have the upperhand on her, so she decided to play dumb.

"How do I know you're not lying? You could've been sleeping with that slut and Kami knows who else and-" Hinata was silenced off by Sasuke's lips. _No! I'm Shikamaru's girlfriend! _She pushed Sasuke off and slapped him.

"How dare you! As if hurting me isn't bad enough, you'd stoop so low as to kiss me when you have a girlfriend and while I have a boyfriend?" She yelled.

Sasuke gasped. "Who's your boyfriend?"

Hinata rolled her eyes in annoyance. "If you must know, it's Shikamaru. And I refuse to betray him, not after what he's done for me." Sasuke stood silent as Hinata shoved past him. She entered the building fuming with anger, which didn't get unnoticed by everyone.

"Hinata-san, you ok?" Temari asked.

"Oh! Temari-san, I'm fine. And please call me Hinata."

"Only if you call me Temari." She replied smirking.

"Deal." They shook hands with smiles on their faces. Ino and Sakura soon came over.

They looked Hinata over with worried faces. "Hey you ok? We noticed Sasuke standing there when you pulled up. Did anything happen?" Hinata paused, letting the events replay in her head. And every second she relived in her mind added fuel to fire burning in her body. So she decided to let it out in a very _ladylike _manner…

"THAT BASTARD KISSED ME WHEN HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND, AND I HAVE A BOYFRIEND! AND UGH! HE'S THE WORST AND I WISHED I NEVER EVER MET HIM! EVER!" Or maybe not so ladylike. Kurenai looked towards the glass double doors at Sasuke who stood pacing back and forth. _You know what, fuck this. I'm calling Kakashi so he can deal with Sasuke's shit. I'm not letting this brat corrupt little Hina anymore!_ She thought.

"Well um, everyone, say your goodbyes to Hinata, Sakura, and Ino. They're going back to Tokyo to be in the Dattebayo Fashion Show." Tsunade announced. The models whined in disappointment and glomped the three girls.

"Bye Hinata-chan!" A male model screamed.

"Ja ne, Sakura-san! Thank you for teaching me how to create the smoky effect on my eyes!"

"Ino-san! Don't leave! You have to teach me how use that flirty eyelash thing so I can get Kyouka-kun!"

"Huh?"

They laughed and said their goodbyes, exchanged info and went back to the hotel to pack up. After they all packed up, the girls waited in the lobby for the taxi to take them to the airport.

"Hina, I can't wait for you to get back to Tokyo!" Ino said, gripping Hinata's arm.

"Why, Ino?"

"Because you can finally get away from Sasuke-baka!" Hinata giggled at Ino sticking out her tongue like a child.

"Shut up, Ino-pig!" Sakura nudged her playfully. Ino nudged back.

"Whatever forehead girl!" Hinata stood and laughed at her two best friends playing back and forth. _I don't know what I'd do without you guys._

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Sasuke drove back to his hotel, hoping to forget Hinata, and the back of her hand. _That's it. I want my girl back! But first, I gotta figure out who the hell planted these stupid letters. _He arrived to his hotel and went straight up to his room. Sasuke noticed that there was a letter on the bed.

_Hey Sasuke-kun, _

_I went to get myself some dinner with a friend of mine. I'll be back sure enough, just make sure you're not tired when I get there cause you're going to be when after I'm through with you ;)_

_Love, Karin_

"Hn." He tossed the letter. But suddenly realized something. _That handwriting looks familiar…_Sasuke picked it up and read it again. Then, he dug into his duffle bag and pulled out the letter that "Hinata" left for him. He glanced back and forth between the two and finally, it hit him. _That conniving red headed bitch!_ He tore up the letters and went on a complete rampage, realizing he had lost his Hinata because of same crazy psycho popstar that was obsessed with him.

"I have to let her know. I have to tell Hinata the truth…but with the way she's been acting, she'd probably never want to see me again."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

The jet landed in the Tokyo airport, much to Hinata's happiness. As soon as the passengers were given the okay to exit, she text Shikamaru:

**Hey! Guess who just landed and can't wait to see her boyfriend! I'll be home in about an hour. See you soon!**

**-Hinata**

She got off the jet with Sakura and Ino and they all went to baggage claim to ya know, claim their baggage. Unfortunately, the conveyor belt was broken so it took about 10 employees to get everyone's luggage out onto the belt. Sakura and Hinata noticed that most of the luggage was yellow. Their eyes went to Ino who looked back and shrugged.

Her tone was so…nonchalant. "Oh come on! You can _not _stand there and tell me this surprises you."

Sakura laughed. "No, no. Not at all." Hinata nodded in agreement. Ino rolled her eyes and gathered her luggage while HInata and Sakura did the same. When the baggage was claimed, they walked outside, waiting for their separate taxis.

"Okay loves, I have to get back to Chouji. He's been texting me non-stop! Oops, there he is right now!" Ino grabbed her cellphone while moving her luggage to her taxi.

"Chouji-kun! Yes…I'm on my way…you what?...Of course I'm mad!..You better hope not!...Okay, love you too…bye." Sakura laughed heartedly.

"Well, I'm off to check on Naruto…hopefully he didn't burn down the apartment while I was gone. Bye Hinata!" She bearhugged the indigo haired model as if it were her last day on Earth.

"B-Bye Sakura! I'll text you when I get home!" Hinata struggled to say goodbye.

"Text me too young lady!" Ino yelled as her taxi drove off…with her in it. Hinata smiled and waved to Ino and to Sakura who was pulling off. A taxi finally pulled up to Hinata. She smiled and was about to put her luggage in the trunk until…HONK! HONK! HONK! She turned her head toward the noisy vehicle and smiled ear-to-ear when she recognized the truck and who stepped out of it.

"Shikamaru!" Hinata yelled, running, or better yet, stumbling towards him with luggage in her hand. She stumbled and stumbled till she fell "graciously" into Shikamaru's arms. The girl blushed in embarrassment and looked up at him. 

"U-Um, hi." She said softly.

Shikamaru chuckled as he helped her stand. "Hey yourself." He leaned down and kissed her lips. Hinata automatically felt a jolt run through her body and wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck. He smirked and put her hands on her hips, pulling her as close as humanly possible. Hinata nipped Shikamaru's bottom lip, begging for entrance. He smirked, and granted permission and Hinata's tongue mingled with his until they were both turning blue from lack of air. They pulled away at the same time but never broke their embrace.

"What are you doing here? I said I was gonna be there soon." Hinata pouted.

"I didn't feel like waiting to see you." Shikamaru said flatly, picking up her luggage. Hinata smiled and followed him to his truck, then got in. She turned to Shikamaru as he got, started up the truck and pulled off onto the road.

"So how was it today? Any good photos?" No response.

"Hello? Earth to Hinata…" Shikamaru waved his free hand in front of his girlfriend's face to make sure she was still there.

"Bastard…" Her heard her murmur.

"Huh?" Hinata realized her thoughts were no longer thoughts.

"Oh! No, not you, Shikamaru-kun…I was talking about…"

"Uchiha…" He finished for her. "What happened?"

"He kissed me…" Shikamaru frowned. "And then I slapped him." That frown turned upside down. He laughed and put his hand on hers.

"That's my girl." Hinata giggled and kissed his hand, then rested his shoulders and soon fell asleep.

"Hey, Hinata when we get back to your pl-" He stopped when he glanced down at Hinata who was now sound asleep. Shikamaru smiled. _Ha. I think I'm rubbing off on her…_He laughed again and continued back to Tokyo to give his girl a goodnight's sleep.


	7. Fallin'

**A/N: People have been requesting more Sasuhina moments and there will be, I promise. =) But Shikahina is so effing kawaii! But I am in love with Sasuhina as well. Ino! Can you come and say the disclaimer?**

**Ino: Sure! Ladii-fresh-08 does not own Naruto.**

* * *

_"Hey, Hinata when we get back to your pl-" He stopped when he glanced down at Hinata who was now sound asleep. Shikamaru smiled. __Ha. I think I'm rubbing off on her…__He laughed again and continued back to Tokyo to give his girl a goodnight's sleep._

Shikamaru pulled into the parking space next to Hinata's camaro. He smiled, remembering when she first showed him.

**Flashback**

_Hinata pulled Shikamaru's arm, nearly ripping it off as they ran through the car lot. They stopped at a 2009 camaro, yellow with black stripes._

"_I bought it half an hour ago! Her name is bumblebee!" Hinata cheered. Shikamaru chuckled and hugged her._

"_Hina, bumblebee is a boy…" He explained. Hinata pushed him away and pouted._

"_In the movies, he's a boy! But my bumblebee is a girl!" Shikamaru laughed then shrugged._

"_Well, where are the keys? Take it out for a spin."_

_Hinata smirked. "I already have. You take it for a spin."_

"_You sure?"_

"_Shikamaru, you're my best friend. Of course I'm sure." Hinata kissed his cheek. "I'll always trust you."_

**End Flashback**

Shikamaru was snapped back into reality when he heard Hinata stir. He turned towards her, and stroked her cheek as if it were a piece of fragile glass. Hinata was still in a deep sleep, dreaming about a certain someone.

**Dream**

_She stood in an open field with an ivory summer dress, keeping back her hair as the uncontrollable wind blew it everywhere._

_Hinata gasped at the sound of her name. "Hinata…" It was all too familiar. That icy, harsh, yet soothing voice. She turned around and there he was._

"_Sasuke…" _

_He walked towards her until his upper body was touching with his. Hinata slowly looked up at him with tears in her eyes._

"_Hinata…I am so in love with you…please know that."_

"_S-S-Sasuke…"_

**End Dream**

Hinata woke up with a gasp and turned around to see where she was. She looked up at Shikamaru and smiled, making Shikamaru blush instantly.

"H-Hey." She yawned.

Shikamaru chuckled then smiled at the cuteness of his girlfriend. "Hey yourself." He leaned down and planted a loving kiss on her lips. Hinata blushed. Shikamaru got out of his truck and went to let Hinata out. He carefully slipped his arms around the beautiful girl and lifted her out of the car. Hinata snuggled herself into Shikamaru's chest. She looked behind her and pushed the open truck door closed. Shikamaru kissed Hinata's forehead.

"Thanks." He muttered. Hinata kissed his cheek and yawned.

"No problem."

The two made their way up 10 floors to Hinata's apartment. Shikamaru sighed when they reached the door. _Damn! I left my key at my apartment!_ He yelled in his head. He glanced down at Hinata who was still sound asleep and carefully reached into her front pocket to pull out her keys. The keys were now in the lock and after 5 minutes of trying to open the door and holding a 5'12 model in his arms, he successfully opened the door. Hinata woke up when she heard a door slam. She looked up at Shikamaru who stared at the sight in front of him. Hinata looked in the direction that Shikamaru was looking and gasped. Her living room had been dressed up for a romantic brunch. The coffee table in front of the TV was adorned with crystal glass plates, wineglasses and silverware. And in the middle of the table, there was a dish with a lid on top. Rose petals were scattered over the table, floor, and black leather couch. Shikamaru and Hinata looked back at each other and the living room. Back and forth.

"Ano, Shikamaru-kun, did you know about-" Hinata was silent with Shikamaru's response.

"No. Who was troublesome enough to do this?" Shikamaru asked. He saw that he'd probably find out the answer to his question when he noticed a note on the table. He gently put Hinata down and walked over to the letter. He opened it and read aloud:

_Hinata-chan and Shikamaru,_

_Ino and Sakura told us about you guys and it's about time! Anyways, our girls asked us to do them a favor and this was pretty much it. We hope you enjoy! Dattebayo!_

_-Chouji and Naruto_

Hinata blushed at the letter and giggled. Shikamaru laughed along with her.

"Troublesome." They sat down at the table and uncovered the dish on the table.

"Awww they got us lobster." Hinata said, holding Shikamaru's hand. Shikamaru chuckled and took a piece of lobster and fed it to Hinata. She blushed furiously and giggled.

"Does it taste good?" Shikamaru asked, smirking.

Hinata nodded and took another piece of lobster and held it out to Shikamaru. "Say ahhh, Shika."

Shikamaru shook his head, Hinata pouted. "Please?" She looked up at him with _that_ face. The one face she knew Shikamaru would give in at any moment. _Damn it! Not that face! _He thought. Hinata continued to look at him until he finally gave in.

"Fine." Shikamaru muttered. Hinata smiled and fed him a small piece of lobster.

"Good right?" Hinata asked, smiling. She frowned when Shikamaru shook his head. He finished up the piece of lobster and pulled Hinata into his arms and planted fragile kisses up and down her neck.

"You taste better…" He whispered in between kisses.

A devious smirk crept upon Hinata's face as she pinned an unexpecting Shikamaru to the ground.

"That's funny, so do you." She replied, giggling. Shikamaru smirked and swept his girl up into his arms carrying her into her master bedroom. He playfully threw on the bed and chuckled.

"Come on, get some rest."

Hinata yawned quietly. "But I'm not tired."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "And I'm an idiot."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Ino was now at her apartment, banging on the door and trying to figure where the hell her fiancé was.

"Chouji? Open this door!" Ino yelled. 10 minutes later the door finally opened and there stood Chouji with his bed sheet wrapped around him.

He chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. "Gomen, Ino-chan. I had a big meal and I kinda fell asleep."

Ino giggled. "Oh! You made something? Chouji-kun, I'm starving!" Chouji grinned.

"I made your favorite, Miso soup with Sashimi."

Ino grinned ear to ear and attacked Chouji with kisses all over his face.

"Aww! Chouji-kun, I love you so much!"

Chouji wrapped his arms around Ino's waist and smiled. "Ino-chan…do you mind?"

"Huh? Mind what, Chouji?"

He looked around, unsure of how to reply without sounding like an idiot.

"My…size, I mean-OW!" Too bad Chouji couldn't finished due to receiving Ino's hand at the back of his head.

"Akimichi Chouji! How dare you say that to me? We're living together and I'm marrying you in a few months! How could you question my love for you?"

Chouji sighed and hung his head. "You're a model, Ino-chan. I mean, guys fall to their knees whenever they see you, including me. I just don't want to hold back from-"

"Shut up."

"But-"

"Didn't I just say shut up? Chouji, listen to me. Yes, I am a model and yes, guys try to hit on me. But, I know that if anyone dared to get with me, they get my left hook."

Chouji laughed at the memory of their first date.

**Flashback**

_Ino was in the lobby of the apartment building waiting for her blind date. _Who is this guy?..._Ino thought. She texted Hinata, hoping she could find out more._

Hina, who exactly is this guy?

-Ino

_Five minutes later, Ino's phone buzzed._

He's a friend of Shikamaru's. He says he's a gr8 guy! He's a chef and owns his own chain of restaurants called Cho's.

-Hinata

_Ino instantly beamed. _I love that place!_ Ino heard a door open, and saw at a husky young man. Ino didn't know why, but she found him attractive. The man had rosy cheeks, and an adorable grin on his face. She giggled at the nervous vibe he gave off. He must've heard said giggle because he turned towards her and turned red on the spot. He walked over to her and smiled nervously._

"_Um, hello there. My name is Chouji, Akimichi Chouji. You must be Ino."_

_Ino smiled. "Hello Chouji-san. Yes, I'm Ino." _

_Chouji smiled back and held out his arm. "Well,I would like to take you out to my restaurant and get to you, Ino-san." _

_She giggled and took his arm. "You're such a gentleman. And for the record, I love your restaurant." They walked out of the apartment building, on their way to the restaurant which was surprising only 2 blocks away._

"_Ino-san, I've seen your fashion ads in many magazines. You're a very talented and beautiful model."_

_Ino blushed at such a touching compliment. "Thank you. And please, I've seen you on _many_ cooking channels. Your food is amazing! And the way you present your dishes are so original."_

_As Chouji opened his mouth to say something a man was walking by and stopped when his eyes saw Ino._

"_Oi! Yamanaka Ino! The famous model!" He yelled. Ino rolled her eyes._

"_Let's just keep walking, Chouji-kun." She muttered. Chouji shrugged and they continued walking. But the man was determined, he ran up to the two and forcefully gripped Ino's arm, making her turn around._

"_Ino-chan!" Chouji gasped. Ino put her hand up to stop him._

"_No, Chouji-kun. I've got this." A smirk crept upon Ino's face as she gathered up all the strength in her left hand and delivered an oh so sweet jab into the man's nose. Oh yeah, she broke his nose. The man flew back 3 feet, clutching his nose in pain. Chouji smiled and walked over to the man, who was still in pain. _

"_Touch her again, and you will die." He muttered, striking fearinto the man's heart. Before Chouji joined Ino he kicked him in the stomach. Hard. Chouji walked back to Ino and smiled._

"_Nice, left hook, Ino-chan." He said. Ino smiled and kissed Chouji's cheek._

"_T-Thank you, Chouji-kun."_

**End Flashback**

"Chouji, I love you. I love you for everything you are. Your size, your smile, your laughs, your _food_…" She sighed dreamily on the word food.

"Besides, most of that is all muscle…and you know that I _love_ a man with muscle…" Ino purred sensually. Chouji smirked and pulled his Ino into his arms and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Ino. You're right. You belong to me and I belong to you."

Ino nodded and smiled. "And you know I'd get rid of _any_ bitch that tries to put their hands on you."

Chouji chuckled. "I love you Ino."

"I love you too Chouji…so much."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Shikamaru brushed a few strands out of Hinata's eyes. He looked down at the sleeping girl, noticing her even breaths. _I think I'm falling for you Hina…_

"W-What?" Shikamaru's eyes widened at the now awake Hinata Hyuuga who was staring at him with her own widened eyes. Shikamaru looked around and played dumb.

"What happened?"

Hinata kept her gaze. "What you just said…"

"What did I say?"

Shikamaru looked around nervously desperate to drop the subject. "Um, n-nothing."

"O-Ok then. Well, we have the rest of the day all to ourselves and you've got me. What do you wanna do?"

Shikamaru was just about to answer until they both heard three loud knocks at the door. Hinata and Shikmaru looked at each other, and glanced at the door. Hinata kissed Shikamaru's lips and got off the bed.

"I'll get it." She strutted to the door, opened it and felt her heart skip at least 2 beats when she saw who was standing there.

"S-Sasuke…"

"Um, hey."

"Hina, who is it?" Shikamaru called from the room. Hinata continued to stand still and stare at the Uchiha standing in front of her. When Shikamaru got no response , he went to the front door and kissed Hinata's cheek. He stared the Uchiha dead in his eye and immediately wanted him gone.

"Uchiha…"

Sasuke scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Nara…"

Shikmaru looked down at Hinata who was now crying. "Hina, you ok?"

"N-No…"

"Hinata, I need to talk to you."

"Step the fu-"

"Shikamaru, wait. I can't not hear him out." Hinata looked up at Sasuke. "But Sasuke, now is not the time. I'm trying to spend some quality time with my boyfriend."

Shikamaru's eyes widened at the words that came out of her mouth.

"Goodbye, Sasuke." And with that Hinata shut the door and turned to Shikamaru. She noticed how he gazed at her with his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Shikamaru, what is it?"

"You called me your boyfriend."

Hinata giggled. "Um, that's what you are. Unless, I made a mist-" She was silenced with a pair of lips that crushed against hers. Hinata smiled into the kiss and coiled her arms around Shikamaru's neck as he wrapped his arms around his waist. Soon into the kiss, Shikamaru pulled away with his arms still around Hinata's waist. She rested her head on his chest and whispered.

"I think I'm falling for you too, Shika…"

* * *

OMG! Hinata falling for Shikamaru? =O

Hope you're enjoying =D

Please R&R


	8. Choose

**A/N: Thanks again guys for the reviews. I didn't even know that my story would catch on so fast. For all the support, I will take requests but AFTER this fic is complete. I'm new to fanfiction so I gotta take baby steps. Hopefully you guys will guide me. I heart u guys! Please know that! Sakura! Disclaimer thing!**

**Sakura: Tell Naruto to stop making out with me…not that I don't enjoy that. =3**

**F a n c y c h i k 9 3: Naruto! You can make out with Sakura later!**

**Naruto: *pouty* Fine.**

**Sakura: thank you. F a n c y c h i k 9 3 doesn't own Naruto. Like seriously.**

_"I think I'm falling for you too, Shika…"_

Shikamaru's eyes widened at the words that came out of Hinata's mouth. He glanced down at the girl who continued to snuggle into his chest.

"Hinata…do you mean that?" He whispered in shock.

She looked up at him with loving lavender eyes. "Yes, Shikamaru. I do." He didn't have to hear anything else. Shikmaru immediately slammed his lips onto hers and literally swept his girlfriend off of his feet as he continued to kiss her. Hinata was first to pull away.

"Shikamaru, I think I should hear Sasuke out." Butterflies multiplied as she felt Shikamaru's body stiffen.

"What? Why?"

"Come on, Shika. I'm not the type to hold a grudge. He said he swears on his family's grave that he didn't write that letter. The least I can do is hear him out."

Shikamaru sighed and looked away. "That bum doesn't deserve you."

"Doesn't mean I can't listen to what he has to s-"

Shikamaru stood up, angry as hell. "If it wasn't for me you'd still be this pathetic fragile little girl, all depressed and shit because her boyfriend dumped her ass!"

Hinata couldn't believe what he'd just said. Neither did Shikamaru. Tears started to form in the young woman's eyes, heartbroken that her boyfriend had just insulted her.

"G-Get out." She choked in between sobs.

Shikamaru reached out to hug her but she moved away, crying. "Hina, I'm so sorry."

"Just go."

"But Hinata ple-"

"GO!" Shikamaru nodded, and walked out of the apartment. Hinata covered her mouth in shock of what just happened. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard knocks at the door. Hinata continued to wallow in her now, knee-deep ocean of sadness. She sat on the couch, placed her hands on her head and cried even louder.

"Just go away!"

"Hina, it's me…"

"I said go awa-wait. S-Sasuke?" She called, wiping her tears. She stood up and walked to the door, making sure she heard it was him.

"Yeah, it's me. Open the door."

"Why?" She snapped.

"Because, I know you're crying. And I'm not gonna stand here and not do anything about it." Sasuke said flatly. Hinata gasped at the sincerity in his voice. I mean come on, you would too. She opened the door and was instantly pulled into Sasuke's arms. He kissed her hair and sighed.

"I was trying to figure out what happened. I was sitting out in the hallway after you nearly broke my nose with your door." Sasuke chuckled then continued. "Then I hear yelling, and next thing I know, Nara is walking out of your door muttering about how stupid he is. Which is something we _both_ can agree on."

Hinata blushed and giggled on the outside, but felt a twinge of pain in her heart. _My boyfriend just pissed me off like 2 seconds ago, and my ex is comforting me? And why the hell do I still blush around him? Ugh, I can't help it. Part of my heart will always be with Sasuke._

Hinata pulled away and wiped her tears. "Sasuke…I'm going to hear you out. Come inside and sit down." Sasuke smiled warmly and did so. Hinata shut the door and sat on the chair next to Sasuke, who was sitting on the couch.

"It was Karin."

Hinata tilted her head in confusion. "Huh?"

"Karin wrote the letter. Bitch…"

"Wait, how did she get in your place? Better yet, how the hell did she get into my car?"

Sasuke chuckled at the _innocent_ Hinata cursing. "She's a fangirl…they will do anything…"

"I guess so."

"I just can't believe Karin got us to break up."

Hinata sighed. "Hai…"

Sasuke turned to Hinata who still had her eyes down casted to the ground. He walked over to her and sat on his knees in front of her and placed his hands on her waist. Hinata looked into his eyes and placed her fragile hands on his shoulders.

"Hinata, I'm still in love with you…"

She looked away with uncertain eyes until Sasuke gently placed her hand on her cheek and turned her face back to him.

"Sasuke…I'm still in love with you too…" Hinata blushed at how Sasuke's face lit up after she said that.

"But, I have strong feelings for Shikamaru…" She finished. Sasuke sighed, resting his head on Hinata's knees.

"You serious?"

"Yes, I am." Hinata said. Sasuke sighed heavily once more, then blatantly kissed Hinata's lips.

She blushed, watching him smirk at her. "Looks like you have a choice to make…"

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Naruto woke up from a beautiful nap. The reason why he calls it a beautiful nap is because of the beautiful pink haired girl next to him, who was all snuggled into his chest. Naruto smiled down at the girl and kissed her forehead.

"Hey, Sakura-chan." He whispered. She stirred just a tiny bit, before opening her eyes and smiling at Naruto.

"Hi, Naruto."

"You're beautiful, you know that?" Naruto whispered seductively, kissing her ear. Sakura giggled and kissed Naruto's lips.

"Well, I love you. Did you know that?"

"Really? I thought we were just sleeping together and living together for 2 years because we were both sexy." Sakura rolled her eyes and punched Naruto in the head.

"Oh yeah, lemme tell you, Naruto." Naruto chuckled and grinned. That same grin that Sakura fell for when they first met.

**Flashback**

_A 14 year old Sakura sat on the park crying her emrald eyes out. She sat up and wiped her tears as she noticed a figure standing in front of her. Sakura looked up at the boy and thought he was weird looking. He had spiky blonde hair with the brightest cerulean eyes and three whiskers on both of his cheeks. _

"_Um, hi. Why are you crying?"_

_Sakura sniffled. "Because I told this boy that I love him and he rejected me."_

_Naruto gaped at her. "You're the girl that confessed to Sasuke-teme?"_

"_Don't call him that!"_

"_What? I've always called him that. Sasuke and I are best friends and he doesn't mind. But he's even more of a teme for making you cry like this. No one deserves to have their heart broken." Naruto said. Sakura blushed and nodded stiffly in agreement. Naruto sat down next to Sakura and pulled a rose out of his back pocket and held it out to her._

_Sakura looked at the rose, then up at Naruto. "What is this?"_

"_It's a rose silly! I was gonna put it on my sensei's grave but I think he would be happier if I gave to you." _

_Sakura couldn't believe that this stranger was being so nice to her. It made her question why the hell she was in love with Sasuke if this boy was right here. She took the rose out of Naruto's hand and ran her fingers across the petals._

"_Thank you, uh…what is your name?"_

"_Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto. Well, I gotta go." Naruto stood up in front of Sakura, kissed her cheek, stuffed a tiny piece of paper in the rose and walked off. Sakura stood up._

"_Wait!" She ran to Naruto and hugged him tightly._

"_Damn, you've got a crazy grip! You super strong or something?" _

"_Oh! Sorry." Sakura let go and blushed._

"_It's ok. Oh, and Sakura?"_

"_Yes."_

"_That rose's beauty has nothing on you." Naruto grinned, and walked off. Sakura stood there and sighed in happiness but realized…_

"_Wait! How did you know my name?" She yelled. But Naruto was already gone. Sakura looked down at the rose, took out the piece of paper and laughed at what was on it._

I'm Sasuke's best friend, remember? Maybe you'll remember when I ask you out on a date. Turn me around

_Sakura did so and saw his number written in the most beautiful handwriting ever. _

"_Naruto, huh?"_

**End Flashback**

Sakura looked up at Naruto then kissed his neck. "I love you so much."

He smiled and reached over to the nightstand to grab a tiny box. "Sakura…can I sak you something?"

Much to Naruto's happiness, she didn't see him grab the box. "What is it?"

"What do you have planned for the rest of your life?"

Sakura sat up, holding the sheets close to her chest. "Huh?" Her eyes stayed on Naruto's hand that went under the sheets and pulled out a tiny pink box.

"Sakura, you punch me in the head, you call me a baka everyday, you elbow me in the stomach at least once a month and you leave tons of bruises on me…" Sakura sighed at the 'compliments' she was getting from her boyfriend. "But, you kiss my head, you tell me you love me everyday, you rest your beautiful head on my stomach everyday and you give me tons of kisses everyday and I can't help but fall in love with you again every single second I'm with you…so with saying that Haruno Sakura, will you ma-"

"YES!" Sakura screamed, not even letting the man finish his proposal.

"Um, Sakura-chan, I didn't finish but I'll take it!"

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Hinata looked at Sasuke. "I wish I didn't have to make a choice…"

"Hinata, you're in love with me _and_ Shikamaru. And you know damn well that I will _never_ share you with another man. I can either have all of you or none of you."

Hinata sighed and placed her forehead on Sasuke's. "I know…I just need time."

Sasuke kissed Hinata's lips once more then stood up. "Take all the time you need, Hime. But do remember this, I will always love you." And as soon as he finished that sentence, he walked out of Hinata's apartment, leaving her with one thought in her pretty little head.

_Shikamaru or Sasuke…? _

**Damn! Hinata gotta choose between her two men. Sasuke or Shikamaru? **

**Hope you enjoyed. Please R&R**


	9. A night of memories and retail therapy

**Sorry I haven't updated in a bit, I've been workin up new ideas for a strictly Sasuhina fic. But hear is chapter 9. Umm lemme see Shikamaru! Disclaimer thing please?**

**Shikamaru: f a n c y c h i k 9 3 does not own Naruto.  
**

* * *

_Sasuke kissed Hinata's lips once more then stood up. "Take all the time you need, Hime. But do remember this, I will always love you." And as soon as he finished that sentence, he walked out of Hinata's apartment, leaving her with one thought in her pretty little head._

_Shikamaru or Sasuke…? _

Hinata sat on her king sized bed, memories with Shikamaru and Sasuke playing through her mind.

**FLASHBACK**

"_Umm, Chidori Restaurant. Oh! There it is!" Hinata said, pulling into the parking lot. She parked her bumblebee camaro and rushed into the restaurant, hoping she didn't make Sasuke wait too long. She approached the podium where she saw a very handsome waiter eyeing her._

"_Hello, um, I'm here to meet someone. Uchiha Sasuke, 7:30." Hinata said quietly._

"_Oh yes. He got the best seats in this place. Follow me." She followed the handsome waiter to the table and was greeted with a sexy smirking Sasuke Uchiha._

"_Hinata Hyuuga..." Sasuke said, eyeballing the young girl._

"_H-Hello, Uchiha-san." Hinata stammered as she sat down._

_Sasuke chuckled at the childish stuttering. "Please, call me Sasuke. I hate formalities."_

_Hinata nodded and looked down at the menu. "Everything on here is so expensive..." Her thoughts becoming words._

"_I can afford it. Trust me."_

_Hinata nodded once more and smiled at Sasuke._

"_Sasuke, what made you want to ask me out?" She asked, tilting her head._

_Sasuke sighed. "It's not everyday that an angel bumps into you."_

_Hinata instantly blushed at the name "angel". That nickname was given to her whenever a guy hit on her. _

"_If I'm s-such an angel, w-why don't I have a halo and a pair of wings?" _

_The Uchiha chuckled. "Maybe because angels who were put on Earth weren't meant to fly." Hinata smiled at his words._

"_That's a very smart response, Sasuke."_

"_Well you are a very beautiful person, Hinata and I would like to get to know you more."_

"_I'd l-like that."_

**End Flashback**

Hinata, still sitting on her bed, put her hands on her head and cried.

"I l-love you both so much! I-I don't want to lose either of you, but I will." She angrily whispered to herself. She threw herself onto the bed, and was greeted with the scent of Shikamaru. It was then she instantly thought about her genius boyfriend.

**Flashback**

"_S-Shikamaru!" Hinata yelled running to the now sober Shikamaru._

_He smiled and welcomed her with open arms. "Hinata!" She practically fell into his arms, crying tears of joy._

"_I'm so sorry! For what happened to Asuma-sensei, for what happened to you, I'm so sorry!" Tears soaked Shikamaru's brand new t-shirt but it was obvious he didn't give a damn. He simply wrapped his arms around the girl and let his tears fall along with hers._

"_Thank you, Hinata. Thank you for being there for me, always."_

_He stiffened when he felt Hinata push away. "That's just it! I wasn't there for you! I'm the worst best friend in the world! Shikamaru, I-"_

"_Hinata, you couldn't help it. You know how this rehab center is on visitors. But this is my last day, and I'm just happy to see you. Even if it took 9 troublesome months..." Shikamaru smiled. Hinata did the same as she wiped his tears._

"_Don't ever scare me like that ever again...I was worried sick about you." Hinata said sternly. Shikamaru nodded, noting how serious his best friend was, and wiped her tears._

"_I promise, Hina. I love you."_

"_You better. And I love you too."_

**End Flashback**

Of course, they had both meant I love you in a platonic way but Hinata did just confess to falling for Shikamaru. _But what he said was true. If he hadn't gotten me out of that stupid depression, I would still be moping around. Pathetic was kinda taking it too far, but I know how he feels about what happened between Sasuke and I. He was really mad. Maybe I should give him a call. Ugh, I don't know._

Hinata reached for her cellphone and called the only two people in the world that could help her right now.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Shikamaru drank the juice he was given and sighed.

"You know, the pathetic was taking it to the next level. That's not like you Shikamaru." A silken voice stated.

"I know, I didn't mean it. But when I think of the Uchiha he just pisses me off, and I took it out on her...damn it. I don't know what to do Kurenai-sensei. I think I just lost the girl that I've been crazy about."

"Nara Shikamaru, you're the genius. Now fix this problem that you've made." Kurenai demanded. Shikamaru nodded, finished his juice and walked past the crib with the most adorable little baby inside.

"He looks just like him. It's scary."

"I know. He's been crying for you _and_ Hinata lately. Come back soon?"

"Of course." And with that Shikamaru left.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Hinata sat in her bedroom between Sakura and Ino who were arguing over who Hinata should be with.

"The choice is obvious...Sasuke!" Sakura exclaimed, Ino rolled her eyes.

"Oh shut up! You're only saying that because you and Naruto knew him when you were younger!" She yelled. Sakura scoffed at the response.

"And you think Shikamaru would be better for her?"

"Duh! And no! It's not because he's my best friend and I favor him more over Sasuke-baka!" Ino smiled deviously. Hinata rolled her eyes in amusement at her two friends. _I don't know what I'd do without them..._

She cleared her throat, which surprisingly shut them up.

"Look, I know you guys think I should be with them both but I can only choose one. The thing is how do I determine which one is the one I should be with?" Hinata asked. Sakura and Ino looked at each other then back at Hinata.

"Let Sakura and I figure that out, you just need to have a night out with your two best friends. Starting with shopping!"

Hinata beamed at the word shopping and decided that a little retail therapy with Sakura and Ino was exactly what she needed. But she couldn't help but think about her two men as she got ready.

_Sasuke...Shikamaru...my heart wants both of you because it's gonna break if I lose one of you..._

_

* * *

_**Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww Hina! That's so cute! Hope u enjoyed cuz if u didn't u just wasted time! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Please R&R**_  
_


	10. It's about that time

**I wanna say thanks again for all the reviews I've been getting on this fanfic. I really appreciate it. After this i'm doing two separate fics. One is totally Shikahina and the other, obviously Sasuhina. Idk why but i've completely fallen in love with those pairings. Anyways thanks so much! I haven't been a part of FF very long and all the reviews are very nice and thoughtful. THANK YOU GUYS! Ok, so with that out of the way, let's get on with the disclaimer thingy. Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: -sighs- f a n c y c h I k 93 does not own Naruto. Seriously, can u wrap this up so I can get my Hina back?**

**F a n c y c h I k 93: Sasuke stop being a baby! Yes, you'll get her back. Eventually...-devious smile-**

**Sasuke: -sighs-**

**Shikamaru: -yawns- Besides she enjoys being with me. **

**Hinata: -blushes- P-Please r-read and r-review.**

Hinata beamed at the word shopping and decided that a little retail therapy with Sakura and Ino was exactly what she needed. But she couldn't help but think about her two men as she got ready.

_Sasuke...Shikamaru...my heart wants both of you because it's gonna break if I lose one of you..._

* * *

Hinata fell onto her bed with a smile on her face, inwardly laughing at Ino and Sakura as they struggled to get their shopping bags through the door.

"You guys bought way too much stuff." Hinata laughed.

Sakura smiled. "Trust me, Hinata, half of the stuff we bought is for you."

Hinata tilted her head in confusion. "Why?"

"Because, when Shikamaru and Sasuke take you on their make-or-break date, you _have_ to look stunning!"

"What?"

Sakura nodded. "That's right. They each have one date to win your heart all over again. And at the end of the night, you will choose which one you want to be with."

Hinata looked down, and Ino and Sakura already knew what was going through her mind. They sat on each side of her and rubbed her back in comfort.

"Hina, sweety, you can't have them both. Even if you could, they wouldn't want to share you. This happens all the time, but in the end you have to choose." Ino said. Hinata nodded and put her head on Ino's shoulder and started to cry. Sakura leaned her head on Hinata's shoulder and tried to calm her down.

"It'll be ok, Hinata. Sasuke and Shikamaru love you so much, and no matter who you choose, they're going to be there for you."

"You t-think so?" Hinata asked, wiping her tears. Ino and Sakura glanced at each other then back at Hinata.

"We know so." They said reassuringly.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Shikamaru was laying on his bed, facing the ceiling, silently begging for his Hina, to be right next to him, snuggling her pretty little head into his chest. He glanced towards his phone, hearing it vibrate from a text message. He opened it and read:

**Hey Shikamaru! You have one date to prove you're the one for Hinata. I really want Hinata to pick you over Sasuke-baka, so u have to pull out ALL the stops. Chouji-kun and I are counting on you, Shika. **

**-Ino**

Shikamaru chuckled at the text from his childhood and sighed. _All the stops, huh? I can do that..._

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Sasuke was walking down the sidewalk, passing the Chidori restaurant where him and Hinata had their first date. He smirked at the memory, then smiled. Suddenly, he reached for his cellphone and saw that he got a text message. He touched his screen and read:

**Hey, Sasuke-kun! Look, I heard about what's going on with Hinata and Ino and I have settled it. U have one date to show that you're the one for her. You can NOT hold back on this. Naruto and I will be cheering you on!**

**-Sakura**

Sasuke smirked at the message and stuffed it back into his pocket. _There's no way I'm holding back._

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Hinata woke with a yawn and streched her arms, smiling at what she saw. Sakura and Ino snoring on the floor next to her bed. Ino was on the right, Sakura on the left. _What would I do without you guys?_ She asked herself. She carefully got out of bed, tiptoed around Ino and started making breakfast. She nearly jumped out of her skin when she heard her cellphone blare from a text message. Hinata sped into her room and grabbed her phone before it woke up her two friends. She opened the text and it read:

**Hinata, words can't explain how sorry I am for what happened the other day. I'm such an idiot, I should nvr be called a genius. But I promise I will make it up to you. I love you so much. Call me whenever you get the chance.**

**-Shikamaru**

Hinata almost teared up at the text. _Shikamaru..._

"Hinata!" Ino called groggily.

"What's up Ino?"

"Tsunade called us in today. Kurenai needs us for some seperate shoots for our portfolios."

"Ok! Wake up, Sakura and we'll get ready. I'll take a shower now. You two can eat breakfast, it's on the counter!" Hinata called back. She then walked into the room and sighed at the sight. Sakura and Ino fighting over a sky blue tank top.

"Forehead, give it back! You know, I bought this last week!"

Sakura laughed. "Whatever, pig! Hinata gave this to me last summer!"

Hinata giggled and yanked the tank top out of their hands. "Look, we gotta get ready. Ino, you can have my black acid washed skinny jeans. Sakura, take my hot pink halter top. I know you've been eyeing it ever since I bought it."

Ino and Sakura gasped, and glomped the raven haired model. "Thank you thank you thank you!" They squealed in unison. Hinata said your welcome and the trio started to get ready.

After an hour, the three left Hinata's apartment and proceeded to her car. Hinata slid into the driver seat and gasped loudly when she saw Sasuke standing in front of her car. He wiggled his finger, beckoning hre to come out of the car. Sakura smiled and stuck her tongue out at Ino.

"Sasuke is totally gonna win! Hinata can't resist that sexyness!"

"Don't you have a fiance?" Ino asked.

"Yes, and I love him very much. I'm just saying...let's have Shikamaru top _that_!"

Hinata slowly got out of the car and walked over to Sasuke with a bush on her face.

"You're adorable when you blush you know that?"

Hinata nodded.

Sasuke smiled. "Well, have a good day at work, Hime. I love you." He pecked her lips and started towards his car. Hinata turned to Sakura and Ino and shook her head vigorously.

"How do I choose?" She mouthed to them. Hinata slid back into her car, and drove to the agency. The girls were greeted by Tsunade, Kurenai, and Shizune with smiles.

"Goodmorning, Hinata." Kurenai said, pulling her over to the side. "I need you for the day. I set up a solo shoot for you. There's a magazine that needs you to model Suna's clothing line. Later on, you'll join Sakura and Ino for the Winter shoot."

Hinata nodded and followed Kurenai into the photoshoot room. Hinata then walked into make-up and clothing and stepped out looking professional. Her hair was pulled into a high bun with loose curls falling lazily. She wore an all black office suit, with a black skirt ending right under her knees. Hinata saw the office background set up and sat in the chair waiting for further instructions.

"Ok surprise, come on out!" Kurenai yelled. Hinata's head popped up in curiosity. _Surprise?..._She turned her head towards the figure and smiled at what she saw. A very sexy Shikamaru Nara, dressed up in a black suit, white undershirt, and loosened tie along with a pair of jet black slacks and shoes.

"S-Shikamaru? What are you doing here?"

Shikamaru smiled. "This is my apology for what I said the other day. If Sasuke can model with you, why can't I? Remember when my mom made me sign up for that modeling school?"

Hinata giggled in remembrance at his misery because of that school and nodded.

"Kurenai, just tell me what to do."

_Ok, this is it! There's no way Sasuke can steam up a shoot like this._ Kurenai thought.

"Shikamaru, sit in the chair, lazily like you always do. Hinata grip both ends of this tie and pull him closer to you. Kissing distance pretty much."

The two nodded and did as they were told. Hinata settled her hands around the ends of Shikamaru's tie and began pulling slowly and sensually. Kurenai started snapping the shots, not missing one photo.

"Nice! Hinata, sit in the chair behind the desk and tilt your head to the side, close your eyes in pleasure. Shikamaru stand behind and lean your head into Hinata's neck but look straight into the camera."

"In p-p-pleasure?"

Shikamaru yawned. "Just like when we're making out."

Hinata squealed in embarrasment as Kurenai winked at her. Hinata sat down in the chair and tilted her head. Shikamaru made her way behind her and kissed her neck, looking straight into the camera. Kurenai took the picture and scowled.

"There's something missing...but what damn it?" She muttered. Then, she remembered. _What does Hinata love most about Shikamaru?_

**Flashback**

Kurenai and Hinata sat in the coffee shop going over Hinata's new job.

"I-I'm hired!"

Kurenai smiled and nodded. "Your headshots are flawless, but then again you were _my_ student."

Hinata giggled and smiled at Kurenai. "You _did _ teach me how to work a camera just in case. Arigatou, Kurenai-sensei."

"Well anyways, what's up with you? I heard how you were taking Shikamaru's rehabilitation. Are you ok?"

Hinata sighed. "I-I don't know. He can't have contact with anyone who's not family. I just want him to know how he's doing."

"I know, honey. He slept at my house for a week when I told him Asuma had died. He just wanted to feel close to Asume again. He was the one that taught Shikamaru how to fight and play shougi."

"I know. I miss Asuma-sensei too. Speaking of Asuma-sensei, how's my Rykou doing?"

Kurenai laughed. "He's a tiny ball of energy but he has his Shika moments. But speaking of Shikamaru, are you two going out yet?"

Hinata blushed. "N-N-No, he's my-"

"Best friend, I know. But you two look so good together!"

"E-Everyone s-says t-that. But no matter who I'm with, Shikamaru always holds me and says 'I'll always be there for you.'"

Kurenai smiled and nodded. _Asuma said the same thing to me._

**End Flashback **

_That's it!_ Kurenai realized, she called Shikamaru over and told her her plan. He smiled, nodded in approval and went back to Hinata.

"Hinata, I just want you to stand in front and let Shikamaru do what I told him to. Got it?"

"Hai!"

Shikamaru smirked and coiled his arms around Hinata pulling her close to his chest. The raven haired model pressed her hands flat on Shikamaru's chest and looked into his eyes. With that same smirk on his face, he leaned until his lips reached her ear and whispered,

"I'll always be there for you, Hina."

At that statement, Hinata gasped and blushed, giving Kurenai the perfect op and yeah, she took it.

"Beautiful! Shikamaru, you should be a model." Kurenai joked.

Shikamaru smiled but shook his head. "No thanks."

"Shikamaru..." Hinata whispered.

He turned around until he completely faced her. "Yeah, Hina?"

"You're the best." Hinata said smiling, tears forming in her eyes.

Shikamaru smirked and gently kissed her lips.

"I love you too, Hinata."

Hinata couldn't take it. Her heart felt like it was going to burst open with so many emotions. She ran out of the room, tears in her eyes and her face in her hands. Hinata ran and ran until she ended up in her private area in the studio, Kurenai's office. Kurenai was like family to Hinata, so whenever she caught overwhelmed, Kurenai lent her a duplicate key to her office to unwind. She plopped her self onto the loveseat and cried her eyes out.

"I-I don't w-want to c-choose! B-Because I'm so in love...with the b-both of y-you!"

* * *

**Awww Hina, you're gonna have to choose sweety. And you will, next chapter! That's right people! Now that she's had a taste of Shikamaru's and Sasuke's final kisses, she has to make her choice! Hope ur enjoying! Please R&R  
**


	11. An order of spa with extra kisses

**And here is the one of the final parts of this fic. So here is the dating chapter. Hope you'll like it! Disclaimer please, Sasuke?**

**Sasuke: She does not own this fic. Seriously, I need to get my girl back.**

**Shikamaru: Get your own!**

**F a n c y c h I k 9 3: Shut up! On with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_Hinata couldn't take it. Her heart felt like it was going to burst open with so many emotions. She ran out of the room, tears in her eyes and her face in her hands. Hinata ran and ran until she ended up in her private area in the studio, Kurenai's office. Kurenai was like family to Hinata, so whenever she caught overwhelmed, Kurenai lent her a duplicate key to her office to unwind. She plopped her self onto the loveseat and cried her eyes out._

_"I-I don't w-want to c-choose! B-Because I'm so in love...with the b-both of y-you!"_

**A week later**

Hinata sat up in her bed, wiping her tears. _Ok, tonight is Sasuke's date, and tomorrow is Shikamaru's. _She reached for her cellphone and text her friends who had already set up outfits for her dates. Hinata laughed and called Sasuke to make sure their date was still on.

"Hello?"

Hinata blushed at the Sasuke's deep voice. "H-H-Hey Sasuke."

"Hey."

"Um, we're still on for our d-date r-right?"

Sasuke chuckled. "Yes. Be ready at 7:00, ok?"

"O-O-Ok."

"Hinata?"

"Yeah Sasuke?"

"I love you."

Hinata gasped. _Damn it Sasuke!_

"I-I l-love you too...see you tonight."

She hung up and placed her hand on her heart. _If this is how my heart is with Sasuke, how is it with Shikamaru?_

Hinata sighed to regain some composure and called Shikamaru.

"Hey, Hina-hime."

Hinata blushed at her nickname. "H-Hey S-Shikamaru."

"Looks like I'm after Uchiha for our date."

"D-Don't w-w-worry. I can't wait for our date, I promise."

Shikamaru chuckled. "Good. And to make sure that Uchiha doesn't make you forget about me while you two are on your date, I got something for you."

Hinata smiled. "Y-Y-You didn't h-have t-to d-d-do that."

"Yes I did. As a matter of fact it should be there right about now."

**Knock! Knock! Knock!**

Hinata looked out of her room and towards the front door then back to her phone.

"Hold on, Shikamaru."

She hopped off of her bed and opened the door to find Shikamaru standing there with a box of chocolates and a full boquet of roses.

"S-S-Shikamaru!"

The ponytailed genius chuckled and kissed Hinata's lips. "I didn't buy these for me you know."

"Oh! G-Gomen!" Hinata took the gifts away from Shikamaru and invited him inside. He plopped himself onto the couch and smirked at Hinata.

"Nani?"

"You're beautiful, you know that?"

Hinata blushed and smiled. "Thank you, for the gifts. You didn't have to buy these for me."

"Yes I did." Shikamaru stated bluntly.

"You know, you're kinda cheating."

"How so?"

"'Cause you're not supposed to see me before our date."

Shikamaru stood up and walked towards Hinata until her back was into a corner. "It's not my fault I can't stay away from you."

The lavender eyed model blushed and smiled once more at the sensitivity in Shikamaru's voice. "Y-You're c-c-cheating."

Shikamaru shrugged and wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. "Yeah, I know." He slowly kissed her lips, making sure the kiss would linger on her lips for a while. Hinata kissed his cheek and lips one last time before pushing him away slowly. Shikamaru got the point and headed towards the door.

"See you tomorrow, Hina." He said soothingly. Hinata nodded.

"Ok."

"Oh, Hinata."

"Yeah?"

Shikamaru cupped Hinata's cheek and kissed her lips. Hinata gasped which let Shikamaru's tongue mingle with hers. The Hyuuga beauty clutched Shikamaru's shirt, pulling him closer to her. The ponytailed genius pulled away, smirking at Hinata.

"I never get tired of kissing you." He whispered sensually.

Hinata smiled and blushed. "Me too. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Oh one more thing..."

"Y-Yes?"

Shikamaru pecked her lips. "I love you."

"I l-l-love you t-t-too, Shika."

He strolled out the door with the model's kiss still lingering on his lips. Hinata closed the door and touched her lips gently. _Shikamaru..._ Then suddenly, her cellphone rang. She ran into her room and picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hina!" Ino squealed.

"Hey, Ino-chan, what's up?"

"Sakura and I are taking you out to lunch! So get ready to have the best time of your life, ok?"

Hinata laughed. "Okay, I'll be ready."

_An hour later..._

Hinata threw on her favorite black tank and jean shorts that showed off her long creamy legs. She pulled her hair into a side ponytail and answered her blaring cellphone.

"Ino?"

The voice scoffed. "Thanks for calling me Ino-pig's name, Hina."

Hinata giggled. "Gomen ne, Sakura."

"Better. Anyways, we're downstairs parked outside. Hurry up!" Sakura yelled.

"Ok! Ok!" Hinata laughed. She grabbed her large silver purse and locked the door behind her. She ran downstairs and joined her friends at Sakura's car.

"Hina, you look awesome!" Ino said, giving her a hug.

"Thanks, but you guys look great too! But where are we going?" Hinata asked.

Sakura and Ino glanced at each other and smirked deviously, then looked back Hinata.

"We're taking you to the spa, Hina!"

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Naruto and Chouji were at Naruto's house, cleaning up the pigsty that Naruto made.

"Naruto, I'm your friend and all but why am _I _her helping you clean all this crap up?"

Naruto glared at his husky friend. "_Because_ if you don't, I'll Ino how you almost burned down the apartment on your first anniversary."

Chouji shut up quick and continued cleaning.

"Besides, didn't we agree on taking out Ino and Sakura-chan tonight?"

The husky man shrugged. "I dunno. Sakura and Ino-chan are taking Hinata to the spa to get ready for her date with Sasuke. But he's not gonna win, Shikamaru has got this in the bag."

"What? Even though teme is a...teme, he's definitely gonna win! Dattebayo!" Naruto bellowed.

Chouji smirked and narrowed his eyes. "Care to bet on that?"

"Definitely! What's the bet?"

"Ok, if Shikamaru wins, you have to do everything that pisses off Sakura...for an entire day."

Naruto's mouth fell open with shock. "I'll get beaten into the next millennium!"

"Scared you might lose?" Chouji smiled.

Naruto glared. "Never. If Sasuke-teme wins, you are me and Sakura-chan's personal chef for an entire week."

Chouji stuck out his hand. Naruto looked down at it and shook. "Deal!"

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Ino parked the car and drooled at the building in front of her. "Chouji took me here on our first anniversary. He even made the chefs serve me the food that were his recipes! Oh, I love him so much."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We get it, Ino-pig!"

"Don't hate hate that my man is more romantic!"

"I-I-Ino can w-we not fight?" Hinata asked.

Ino sighed and smiled at Hinata. "Ok, Hina! Today is all about you today anyways! What do you wanna get done?"

"Everything, for you, Sakura and myself. My treat."

Sakura gasped. "Hina, no! We're paying!"

Hinata shook her head. "You two are my best friends. If it wasn't for you two, I don't know where I'd be right now. You should know that I was gonna do this for you guys sooner or later. Today isn't about me, it's about us. Ok?"

Ino and Sakura smiled at each other, then back at their raven haired friend. "Ok, Hinata."

The trio of beauty walked into the spa, instantly turning heads. A handsome clerk walked up to them, trying to decide which one he'd hit on first.

"Good afternoon ladies, welcome to the Will of Fire Spa. After leaving this place you'll feel ten years younger, but it seems like there's no reason for you three ladies to be here since all three of you are so beautiful."

Sakura smiled. "Awww aren't you a cutie? But all three of us are taken. Can you give us the best spa special you got?"

The dark haired spa clerk nodded. "Of course. The best special is called the Relaxing Rejuvenation, and while you're at it, you can shop at our stores right next to the sauna. I'll get your robes ready now."

Hinata looked over at the clerk and realized there is something familiar about him. _He looks just like..._

"Konohamaru-kun?" She called. The clerk stopped at his name and turned to Hinata.

"I thought you looked familiar! Hinata-san, how are you!" He ran and hugged the Hyuuga model.

"Konohamaru-kun! Hanabi-chan has been trying so hard to get in touch with you, what happened?"

He looked away and blushed. "I-I f-f-fell in love with h-h-her and I didn't want her to reject me."

Hinata hugged the boy. "Konohamaru, just tell her. Here, here's her number and you call her and take her out on a nice date. But you better bring her back home on time for curfew! Got it?"

Konohamaru beamed. "Of course! Thank you, Hinata-san!" He ran off and came back 10 minutes later with the girls' robes.

"Here you go, I'm gonna call Hanabi-chan now. Thanks Hinata-san, I owe you big time."

Hinata just smiled and nodded. Ino and Sakura looked at Hinata, puzzeled and all.

"So what was that about Hina?" Ino asked.

"Konohamaru is a friend of Hanabi's. He moved during 10th grade, about two years ago and it broke Hanabi's heart because she fell in love with him. Hanabi tried so hard to get in touch with him but she couldn't. Now that I've found him, Hanabi doesn't need a broken heart."

Ino teared up. "That's so beautiful!"

Sakura nodded and linked arms with her two friends. "Come on guys, first stop, the sauna! And the next who knows!"

_Hours later_

Ino, Sakura, and Hinata stepped out of the spa feeling rejuvinated and ready for the day.

"Hinata, I can't believe we let you pay!" Ino whined, with a frown on her face.

Sakura nodded and stood by Ino. "Seriously Hinata, we're paying next time ok?"

Hinata giggled. "Ok you guys. Gomen."

"Good. Now, Ino and I looked around in the clothing stores they had and found the perfect dress for you. And _we _paid for it."

Sakura took the dress out of the bag, and hinata couldn't believe what she saw. Sakura held an ivory halter strapped dress, with a strip of amethyst rhinestones beneath the bust line. The bottom looked like it was ripped to give it that edgy look. Hinata beamed at the beauty of it and couldn't believe her friendds would do something so nice for her.

"S-Sakura...I-Ino...a-a-arigatou! A-arigatou gozaimasu!" Hinata cried out hugging her two best friends. The trio laughed and laughed until they reached the car. When they were on the road, the inevitable subject came into play.

"So Hina, who do you think you'll choose?" Ino asked.

Hinata gasped and blushed madly at blunt question. "I really don't know. They're different yet kinda similar. Sasuke is mysterious and cold on the outside but sweet and warm on the inside. Shikamaru is lazy, but so much fun to be around when I'm with him. And they k-k-kiss r-really w-well."

"Awwww! Hina!" Sakura and Ino teased. Hinata laughed and looked back at her first kisses with her two men.

**Flashback**

"_S-Sasuke! W-What are you doing at my job?"_

_The raven haired man shrugged. "What? I can't stop by to say hi to my girlfriend?"_

_Hinata blushed and shook her head. "N-No! I can get into a lot of trouble!"_

"_Relax. I know everyone in that building. Come on, I'm gonna take you out to lunch."_

_Hinata looked back and forth at Sasuke and the building, ultimately surrendering to her boyfriend. "Ok, fine. B-But if I g-g-get fired, you're g-gonna p-pay!"_

_Sasuke laughed and nodded. "Note taken. Now come on." He grabbed Hinata's wrist and ran to his car. He opened Hinata's door and let her hop inside, then he got into the driver's seat and drove to Hinata's favorite place, the lake. There was a lake nearby their apartment building that Hinata would always visit. Sasuke would usually go out for runs right near where Hinata would sit, so when they ran into each other, they would sit and chat for a bit until Sasuke continued his run. _

"_Sasuke, why are we at the lake?"_

_Sasuke shrugged and smirked. "You told me that this was your favorite place."_

"_Yeah, but why take me here for lunch?" Hinata looked down and saw a basket in his hand. Sasuke looked away, glaring at nothing but air. Hinata giggled, seeing a hint of pink on his face._

_Hinata put her gentle hand on Sasuke's face, making him face her. "S-Sasuke, did you m-make this picnic for me?"_

_Sasuke nodded. Hinata smiled. "Thank you."_

_Sasuke looked back at Hinata and dropped the basket onto the ground and cupped Hinata's face. _

"_You're so damn beautiful...you know that?" Sasuke whispered quietly. Hinata gasped as butterflies multiplied in her stomach. Sasuke smirked and leaned in until his lips covered Hinata's in the most gentle way. Hinata fisted her hands in Sasuke's shirt and pulled him closer. Sasuke's hand left Hinata's face and gripped her waist, pulling her closer. This kiss was too beautiful for words. _

**End Flashback**

Hinata sighed as she made a right turn. "I'm in love with the two. It's almost impossible to choose."

Ino, in the backseat right behind Hinata, put her hand on Hinata's shoulder. "Hina, it _is _possible, you just have to follow your heart. Oh and um, you should _really_ pick Shikamaru."

"Ino-pig! Hinata should pick who is best for her! Sasuke-kun!"

Hinata laughed at the two, and blushed at the memory of her and Shikamaru's first kiss.

**Flashback**

_"I love that movie!" Hinata exclaimed. She turned to Shikamaru who was in the middle of what seemed to be a goodnight's sleep. Hinata giggled and rolled her eyes. Typical Shikamaru. She leaned in to give him a kiss on his forehead but was stopped when he gripped her arm._

_"S-Shika?" Shikamaru opened his eyes and suddenly pinned Hinata to the bed._

_"Hinata, I can't do this. This pretending of me wanting to just be your friend. Hina, I want to be with you." He whispered._

_"S-Shikamaru…" He glanced back and forth between her eyes and lips. Hinata did the same. Shikamaru leaned in, finally closing the gap between them. His lips moved perfectly with hers, like water. Shikamaru nibbled on her bottom lip, practically begging for permission. Needless to say, Hinata granted it. Her hands involuntarily gripped Shikamaru's hair, pulling him closer. Shikamaru groaned in pleasure, wrapping his arms around Hinata's petite yet curvaceous form. Hinata pulled away from lack of air, smiling at Shikamaru as she caught her breath._

_"S-Shika?" She asked in between breaths._

_"Yes?" He replied, just as tired._

_"Stay with me tonight." She whispered. Shikamaru was shocked at first, then smiled at her._

_"Of course." He climbed into the bed, as did Hinata. She rested her head on Shikamaru's broad chest, letting his continous heartbeat lull her to sleep._

**End Flashback**

Hinata sighed as she pulled into her apartment complex. She drove straight to her building, 1A, and parked in her favorite spot. She got out of the car, along with Sakura and Ino. The three walked up the stairs to her apartment 117-A and Hinata opened the door and let Sakura and Ino walk in before her. Hinata stepped in and closed the door behind her.

"What time is it, guys?"

Sakura looked at her watch. "5:30."

Ino gasped. "Oh no! Chouji wanted to take me out tonight! Hina, I'll let forehead take care of you tonight, and I'll help you dress for your date with Shikamaru tomorrow! I want details young lady!" Ino called as she ran towards the door.

Sakura and Hinata waved goodbye and laughed at their excited friend. Hinata looked at Sakura and frowned, making Sakura tilt her head in confusion.

"What's wrong, Hinata?"

Hinata shook her head. "I don't want to hurt them."

Sakura wrapped her arms around Hinata and sighed. "You can't help that, honey. Both of those men would take a bullet for you. And you've impacted their lives in such big ways. Especially Sasuke's."

"R-Really?"

Sakura nodded and smiled, reminiscing at how nice Sasuke became after he met Hinata. "Before he met you, Sasuke was cold to everyone. Even me and Naruto, and we're his best friends. But after he met you, he became this totally different person. He smiled and blushed! Uchiha Sasuke _never_ smiles or blushes! And the best part is he was open in showing how you affected him. This man loves you more than you will _ever_ comprehend. But don't get me wrong, Shikamaru is an awesome guy! They both are, but promise me, you'll follow your heart and _not _regret your decision later ok?"

Hinata nodded and wiped her tears. "H-Hai!"

Sakura smiled. "Now, let's get your ready."

She pulled up a chair and motioned for Hinata to sit. The raven haired girl sat and waited as Sakura did her magic. After 30 minutes of makeup applying and hair pulling, Hinata was finally ready. She ran to a mirror and gasped at the stunning girl in the mirror!

"S-Sakura! H-How did you-"

"We're models, Hinata. We _need_ to know these things."

Hinata beamed and hugged Sakura. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. Now, Sasuke is gonna be here any minute, go put on your dress."

Hinata nodded and ran into her room to change. Sakura smiled and laughed quietly, thinking about Naruto. She then decided to call him, she dialed his cellphone and blushed at her fiancee's deep voice.

"Sakura-chan! Where are you? You and I were supposed to go out with Ino and Chouji!"

_Damn! That's why Ino left early! _ Sakura thought. "Oh! Naruto, I'm sorry! I totally forgot. I'm helping Hinata out getting ready for her date with Sasuke."

"It's fine, Sakura-chan. I want you all to myself tonight."

Sakura blushed and glared. "Baka! I told you not to say stuff like that..."

"I'm sorry Sakura-chan..." Naruto smirked while saying this.

Sakura laughed. "It's ok. I'll be home in about an hour, wait up for me ok?"

"Sure."

"Bye, Naruto-baka."

Naruto chuckled. "Bye Sakura-chan."

Sakura hung up and looked up to see Hinata. "Hinata! You look awesome! Sasuke is gonna a horny mother-"

"Sakura!"

The pinkette laughed. "What?"

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Hinata gasped and walked over to the door and opened it to see Sasuke standing in front of her with a boquet of roses and a blush on his cheeks.

"T-Thank you Sasuke."

Sasuke smirked and kissed her lips. "No, thank you."

Hinata giggled. "For what? Because this was all Sakura's doing."

Sasuke looked at Sakura smiled slightly, which was enough for Sakura. A smile from her best friend who was usually cold was pretty nice to see.

"Don't mess it up by doing anything XXX rated ok?"

Hinata and Sasuke blushed and glared at Sakura's blunt comment.

"Sakura!" Hinata whined. Sakura winked and slipped out the door.

"Have fun you two!"

* * *

**Yeah, i know i haven't updated in a while. Life's been catching up to me...and it's taking a toll on me. But hopefully, I'll get back on track! Sorry for the wait! Hope u enjoy!  
**


	12. Her Date with Sasuke

**Sasuhina date time! Yes, it's finally here! The date with Sasuke and Hinata. A lot of people are hoping that she'll end up with Sasuke. Um Shikamaru is here too! He's a nice guy too ya know! Cut him some slack!**

**Shikamaru: Seriously...I knew Hinata longer _and_ I kiss better than Uchiha.**

**Sasuke: Hn. In your dreams, Nara.**

**Shikamaru: Actually, in Hinata's dreams. -smirks-**

**Sasuke: -glares- Remember who Hinata fell in love with first.**

**Shikamaru: …**

**Sasuke: -smirks-**

**Hinata: -blushes-**

**F a n c y C h i k 93: -sighs- Moving on, I don't own any of these characters of this awesome anime ok? Moving on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Hinata smiled as Sasuke kept her eyes on her as he sped down the street, weaving in and out of traffic. Even though she tried to act as if this wasn't scaring her, Hinata was terrified that Sasuke was going to crash into something, but soon realized that Sasuke was indeed a good driver.

"Is that supposed to impress me?" She asked.

Sasuke smirked. "Hn. How have you been?"

"Ok. It's not everyday that I'm in love with two guys and I'm forced to choose." Hinata averted her eyes to her feet. Sasuke's eyes were now on the road, but he took Hinata's hand and kissed each knuckle.

"I love you." He said softly.

Hinata almost teared up but knew it would ruin the date, so she blinked back her tears and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "I love you too."

She leaned back into her seat and intertwined her fingers with Sasuke's, letting him know that this date was just about them. Hinata stiffened when Sasuke pulled into a familiar parking lot.

She looked at Sasuke with a shocked face, making him smirk in amusement. "S-Sasuke!"

He looked back at her with that devious smirk and kissed her lips. "I take it you remember this place."

"O-Our f-f-first date."

Sasuke nodded as he parked into a spot right in front of the hottest restaurant in town. He turned his car off, stepped out, and walked over to the passenger side to let Hinata out of the car.

"T-Thank you." Hinata stammered. Sasuke nodded and took her hand in his and walked inside the restaurant. _Chidori_ was the most expensive restaurant in town, and the fact that everytime Sasuke walked inside all eyes were on him definitely says something. Hinata noticed this and wasn't surprised at how popular Sasuke was. He's the heir to the biggest business corporation in Tokyo, two walked inside and were immediately seated in one of the tables in on the roof of the restaurant. Hinata gasped at the beauty she witnessed on the roof. She could see everything, the buildings, the stars, the moon, it was overwhelming. Hinata jumped at Sasuke's warm hand touching her shoulder.

"I ordered your favorite, snow crab with extra butter sauce and hot sake on the side."

Hinata took Sasuke's hands in hers and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, Sasuke. I still can't believe you're doing all this for me."

"I don't hold back with the woman I love."

Hinata blushed, making Sasuke smirk even more. "Come on, l-l-let's sit down." Sasuke nodded and pulled Hinata's chair out, letting her sit before he sat down himself. Never in Hinata's life had she ever seen a man who could be so cold, yet so warm and gentle. She looked at the sky and smiled.

"What is it?"

Hinata shrugged. "W-Why me, Sasuke? W-W-Why fall f-f-for a girl like me? I'm quiet, shy, anti-social unless it's with my best friends, how could you fall for a girl like me?"

Sasuke chuckled. "You're cute when you're clueless."

"N-N-Nani?"

The handsome Uchiha took one of Hinata's hands and kissed it. "That's just it. There is no other woman on this Earth like you. And if you really wanna know, it was your eyes. They remind me of the moon, you're like my own little moon princess."

"Sasuke..." Hinata said.

Before Hinata could say how touching that comment was, a waiter walked up to their table with a round flat tray with two plates of food and a fancy glass bottle. "Sir, madam, your food is here. Please enjoy."

"Arigatou-gozaimasu." Hinata thanked. She took her plate, and Sasuke his. The waiter left and the two began their meal.

15 minutes later...

"That was great!" Hinata cheered.

Sasuke smiled, catching Hinata off guard. "S-S-Sasuke! Y-You're smiling!"

"Hn. Come on, there's another place that I wanna take you."

Hinata beamed. "O-Ok."

Sasuke took her hand and they walked downstairs, and left the restaurant. The two arrived at the car and got inside. Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot and was on the road. Hinata glanced out at the window, then back at Sasuke, seeing his infamous smirk. _Where are you taking me, Sasuke?_ The raven haired beauty looked down at Sasuke's hand and gripped it tightly.

"Nice grip, Hina." Sasuke chuckled. Hinata giggled and kissed his hand.

"Where are you taking me?"

Sasuke smirked. "We're here."

Hinata looked forward and gasped at the amazing sight in front of her. Sasuke had brought her to the place where he first told her he loved her. Tokyo Central Park, the one place that Hinata loved going to, just to relax and unwind. Sasuke pulled into the parking lot and got out first, to let Hinata out of the car. She glanced up at the sky, noticing how bright the stars and the moon were. _I bet they're shining brighter because I'm with Sasuke tonight._ She stepped out and linked arms with Sasuke as they started on the concrete path through the park.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Hinata sighed and nuzzled into Sasuke's arm, loving his warmth. "I love you."

"I love you too."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Shikamaru stood in the concrete path with a baby in his arms and a beautiful woman next to him. He looked down at the baby and smirked.

"Your dad was a great guy. He taught me how to fight and play this fun game called shogi. Of course, I ended up being better than him and he lost every game after he taught me."

Kurenai stepped forward and placed a rose on Asuma's grave. "He is the strongest and most handsome man I'll ever know. That is, until you grow up. Your father would love seeing your smile right now."

Shikamaru chuckled and placed his arm around Kurenai and pulled her close. "We miss you, Asuma-sensei. We're doing fine but we miss you, especially little Ryou here."

"I love you, Asuma-kun. We'll be back soon." Kurenai took her son from Shikamaru's arms and pecked his cheek. "After all of this, I can't help but think of you as my own son."

"Thanks."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Hinata sat on the fountain, gazing at it wonderous stature. "Tonight is perfect."

"You're perfect." Sasuke whispered into the girl's ear, making Hinata giggle and snuggle into Sasuke's arm.

"Y-You're too s-sweet to me." The girl shivered as she spoke.

Sasuke looked down at Hinata whose lips looked frozen by the chilly air. "Come on, let's get somewhere warm before you freeze to death."

Hinata nodded and stood up with Sasuke. She kissed his cheek, and gasped at the warmth his cheek radiated when her lips touched it. _You were never this warm, Sasuke..._the model thought. She gripped Sasuke's arm harder and walked over with Sasuke to his car. Sasuke cranked up the heat as soon as he entered they were in the car.

"Sorry, I didn't know it was gonna be this cold tonight."

"D-Don't apologize, Sasuke. This date was perfect."

Sasuke smirked and pulled out a small, yet skinny ivory colored velvet box. "I got this for you when you weren't looking. I think it'll look beautiful on you."

Hinata took it, opened it, and gasped at what she saw. Inside was a breathtaking silver necklace with a lavender diamond pendant in the shape of a butterfly. "S-Sasuke! I c-can't a-a-accept this!"

"You can and you will, and don't worry. If you don't pick me, I want you to keep it. Think of it as a 'Thank you for being in my life' gift."

Hinata teared up in seconds and wrapped her arms around Sasuke's neck. "Sasuke...thank you so much! You're so good to me..."

Sasuke coiled his arms around Hinata's waist and pulled her close. "It's 'cause I love you."

Hinata did nothing but pull Sasuke tighter and kissed his cheek and neck while staining them with her tears. Never in her life could she ever find a guy that was so mysterious, and yet so open. Hinata could never believe that she would be with someone like Sasuke and yet, here she was, hugging him, kissing him, and falling deeply in love with him.

"Kiss me..." Hinata demanded quietly. Sasuke pulled away slightly and did just that. Sasuke slammed his lips onto hers, fisting his hand in her hair and pulling her closer. Hinata's shaking hands placed themselves on both sides of Sasuke's face and pulled him closer. The space was limited since they were in a car, but right now, passion was the only thing on their mind. Hinata...light. Sasuke...dark. Two contrasting people fitting together perfectly and melting into each other's hearts so easily. Between these two was something deeper than passion and lust, it was simply love and intimacy.

" Sasuke?"

"Hm?"

"S-Stay with me t-tonight?"

Sasuke smiled. "Sure."

Sasuke started out onto the road and drove back to their apartment complex.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Sasuke awoke with the sun's rays almost blinding him with their unexpcted arrival. He yawned and tried to stretch but looked down and saw that Hinata was clinging to him. He smirked, proud of himself that he didn't give in to his desires with Hinata, instead they made out for about two hours, watched three movies and fell asleep. Sasuke looked down at Hinata again and stroked her cheek slowly and carefully. He always saw this raven haired angel like a glass angel. Hinata was always fragile, with an unbreakable spirit. Sasuke kissed her cheek and cautiously pried her arms off of her. He kissed her cheeks and lips one last time and touched his cheek once more. Then, Sasuke leaned down, letting his lips touch Hinata's ear so he can pretend that he hears her.

"I love you, Hinata."

And with that, he threw on his clothes, grabbed his cellfone and made his way to the front door. He looked back once more at the door to Hinata's room and smirked. _I love you a lot..._Little did Sasuke know was that Hinata was awake and smiled as she heard the door close.

"I love you too, Sasuke."

* * *

**Finally the Sasuhina date! Next is the Shikahina date and that'll be the end of it. Hope u guys enjoy! Please R&R! **


	13. Do you vanilla or coconut with that?

**Shikahina date time! Shikamaru and Hinata's date is here. Hopefully you guys will give them a chance lol. They're a cute couple people! Geez! Anyways, this is the chapter before the last two. After this there will be a chapter when she picks Sasuke and a chapter where she picks Shikamaru. So it doesn't matter which one you prefer, they're both gonna happen. So enjoy as this fic comes to an end. My next major fic will probably be Shinoten because they look so effing cool together! I just need a plot so if u have any ideas, don't hesitate to tell me!**

**Hinata: Yay! My date with Shikamaru-kun.**

**Sasuke: -glares-**

**Shikamaru: Don't worry Uchiha, I'll let Hinata see what a real date is, other than that pitiful one that you set up.**

**Sasuke: -glares- Think you can beat me?**

**Shikamaru: I know I can, Uchiha.**

**Sasuke: Not on your life.**

**Hinata: You both a-are g-great guys. I-I love you two so much.**

**Sasuke and Shikamaru: -blush-**

**EchoUchiha: Sasuhina! Sasuhina!**

**ImCutePoison: Sasuhina! Sasuhina! Sasuhina! **

**F a n c y C h i k 93: Shikahina is a cute couple too!**

**EchoUchiha: But Sasuhina is so...Sasuhina!**

**ImCutePoison: Exactly! Sasuhina will take over the world!**

**F a n c y C h i k 93: -sighs- Anyways, I don't own Naruto, any of its characters, and any other stuff that I left out. Moving on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Recap!

_Sasuke awoke with the sun's rays almost blinding him with their unexpcted arrival. He yawned and tried to stretch but looked down and saw that Hinata was clinging to him. He smirked, proud of himself that he didn't give in to his desires with Hinata, instead they made out for about two hours, watched three movies and fell asleep. Sasuke looked down at Hinata again and stroked her cheek slowly and carefully. He always saw this raven haired angel like a glass angel. Hinata was always fragile, with an unbreakable spirit. Sasuke kissed her cheek and cautiously pried her arms off of her. He kissed her cheeks and lips one last time and touched his cheek once more. Then, Sasuke leaned down, letting his lips touch Hinata's ear so he can pretend that he hears her._

_"I love you, Hinata."_

_And with that, he threw on his clothes, grabbed his cellfone and made his way to the front door. He looked back once more at the door to Hinata's room and smirked. I love you a lot...Little did Sasuke know was that Hinata was awake and smiled as she heard the door close._

_"I love you too, Sasuke."_

_

* * *

_

Hinata awoke with a smile on her face, anxious to see what Shikamaru was going to do for their date today. She jumped when she heard her cellphone vibrate, indicating that she had received a text message. She opened it and read:

_Hey, beautiful. I'll b coming 2 get u around 4. Oh and bring a bathing suit, no we're not going 2 the beach. C you then. I love you. _

_-Shikamaru_

Hinata smiled and decided that she would spend some time helping out her two friends, Ino and Chouji with their wedding plans. The wedding was to be held on March 18th, the night Ino and Chouji first met. Hinata sighed at the thought of getting married and having a family with the man she chose. _I wonder what Sasuke would say if he had a boy? And how would Shikamaru spoil his little girl?_ Thoughts racking her brain back and forth. She snapped back into reality when she saw her phone ringing, surprisingly, it was Chouji.

"Hey, Chouji."

On the other side of the phone was anything but calmness. "Hinata, Ino and I need your help on what flowers and cake to choose for the wedding."

"Choose what you two like."

"You know we have two totally different tastes. We need a tie breaker! Please?"

Hinata laughed. "Fine. I'll be over soon. But I gotta leave before 4, that's when Shikamaru-koi is picking me up."

Chouji smirked. "Shikamaru-koi, huh? I thought it was Shikamaru-kun."

Hinata blushed and stammered, trying despereately to explain the nickname that just slipped out of her mouth. But there was no use. "B-B-Bye, Chouji!"

"Ha! Bye, Hinata."

Hinata blushed and sighed as she hung up the phone. _I called him Shikamaru-koi..._ Hinata grabbed her keys and left her apartment to help out Chouji and Ino.

_45 minutes later..._

"Vanilla!"

"Coconut!"

"I'm the bride! I want vanilla!" Ino yelled.

"Coconut tastes _so_ much better, Ino-chan!"

Hinata sighed in annoyance. _This has been going on for half an hour..._ "Um, Ino-chan. Why don't you guys just have half and half or two separate cakes?"

Ino glanced at Chouji. "Well, Chouji-kun has been wanting to save up for another one of his restaurants to be built in America. If we get another cake we'll have to get double the silverware, plates and all of that."

"Ino-chan, we have more than enough money to expand my restaurant, I want you to have the dream wedding that you've always wanted."

Her fiancee's sweet words tugged at her heartstrings. Ino leapt across the couch and smothered Chouji with kisses. Hinata blushed at the sudden action. "Chouji-kun! You're too sweet to me! I love you!"

"Heh. I love you too Ino, I love you too."

Hinata smiled at the cute moment exchanged between the couple. _It's not a crime to be in love, but it has to be a crime to break the heart of someone that you love unconditionally._ She frowned at the thought passing through her mind and sighed. Ino and Chouji saw this and was suddenly beside her.

"Hinata, you ok?" Ino asked.

She shook her head in response. "Oh, Hina. Don't be sad, in a few hours, Shikamaru will be picking you up from your place for your date. And Hina, don't worry. It doesn't matter who you pick as long as you're happy with who you choose. It's kinda overwhelming but I know you're gonna follow your heart. You have a good pretty little head on your shoulders, so keep your chin up. Ok, kiddo?"

Hinata nodded and glanced at Chouji who gave a reassuring smile. "Just nod and say she's right. How do you think we fell in love?"

Hinata laughed and shared a hug with Ino and Chouji then excused herself to take a drive before getting ready for her date.

"Chouji, how did you feel when you told me you loved me?"

Chouji blushed. "Well, I remember the night that I wanted to tell you. That night when we went clubbing and you got super wasted and fell asleep on my bed. You were whispering in your sleep and said 'I love you'. I freaked out because I wanted to be the one to say it first, so I never told you. So when you woke up the next morning, I brought you breakfast in bed, gave you a kiss and said-"

"Ino-chan, I love you." Ino finished with a smile.

Chouji nodded. "Yupp." Ino blushed, remembering that special morning, a memory that burned in her mind and wasn't going to go away anytime soon.

"I can't wait for Hinata to have that one day."

Chouji held Ino to his chest and kissed her cheek. "Don't worry, after this date, she'll choose who she wants to be with and she'll have that soon enough."

"...yeah, you're right."

Chouji chuckled. "That's the first time you said I was right...about anything."

Ino laughed along with him and pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Hinata walked into her favorite clothing store, _Angel_. Anytime she would be overwhelmed with life, she came to this store just to unwind. This store wasn't just a clothing store, it was a bookstore, clothing store, shoe store, and coffee shop rolled into one. It was literally, the store from heaven for young women of the city. Hinata walked in and saw her favorite employee and longtime friend, Ayane. She stood at 5'9, almost as tall as Hinata. Her hair was jet black with royal blue highlights and was cut in a bob which Hinata had always liked, it was Hinata who suggested it. Her eyes were what shocked Hinata them most, they were icy green. Hinata always thought that her eyes were unique but Ayane's eyes blew Hinata away.

"Ayane-chan!" Hinata greeted with a smile. Ayane turned around and smiled.

"Hinata-san! How are you?" She squealed with excitement. Hinata sighed at the formality.

"Ayane, we've been friends seven years and you're still so shy with me!" Hinata complained. She gasped at the realization that she had still been shy with Shikamaru after they had been friends for so long. Hinata giggled at the irony.

"Gomen, Hinata-chan. But what brings you here? You haven't been here in a while."

Hinata sighed and looked out the tall glass window that read _Angel_. "I gotta clear my head before Shikamaru-kun takes me out on a date."

Ayane giggled. "Awww! I always thought Shikamaru-san was so hot! But then I found Kai, ugh, he's so hot and sweet! It's like a problem for me!"

"Ayane-chan, you ok?" Hinata rolled her eyes at the young girl's infatuation with her boyfriend of two years.

"Oh! I'm fine! Sorry. But you seem kinda down. What's wrong?"

Hinata sighed once more and explained the situation, with the slight interruptions of blinking back tears. "Remember how I was super depressed when Sasuke-kun and I broke up?" Ayane nodded. "Well, we talked about it and Karin is actually the one who wrote the letter and put it in my car. But after Sasuke and I broke up, I found comfort in Shikamaru-kun and we started dating. Then, me and him got into a fight and I found comfort in Sasuke-kun. With all the confusion going on, I talked to Ino and Sakura and we came down to one final solution. Let both guys take me out on a make-it-or-break-it date and I pick whoever I wanna stay with at the end. But these guys are so good to me, the fact that I'm breaking their heart makes me wanna cry."

Ayane immediately hopped over the counter and hugged Hinata. "Oh, Hinata-san! I didn't know you were going through something so frustrating! If you need anything, I'll be here for you, ok?"

Hinata nodded. "Well, Ayane-chan, I was wondering if you can show me your bathing suit collection. I don't wanna disappoint Shikamaru-kun."

"Of course!" Ayane beamed as she yanked Hinata's arm, nearly pulling it out of her socket, and ran to the back of her store where the unreleased clothing lines were. Hinata oohed and aahed at the breathtaking fabrics. Hinata glanced at the young clerk who had her hands full with what looked like 15 bathing suits. She shoved them into Hinata's arms and shoved her into the fitting room.

"Try these on and tell me which ones look the best!" Ayane shouted.

"H-Hai!"

_30 minutes later..._

Hinata stepped out of the fitting room and blushed furiously as Ayane cheered on about how good she looked. The raven haired model looked down at her jet black monokini that looked like a bikini from the front but was connected in a slim piece of fabric in the back.

"A-A-Ayane-chan! This is so revealing!" Hinata whined. Ayane glared.

"Hinata-san, you're a supermodel! You're used to wearing things like this. You just have to look good for Shikamar-ooooooh." Ayane's glare slowly transformed into a devious smile.

"You think wearing something like this will tempt Shikamaru...ehhh Hinata-chan?"

Poor Hinata blushed to the point where she was supermodel shaped tomato. She had never thought about _that_ until she got married. Being carried through the threshold, kissing her husband's neck, overwhelmed with lust, laughing as she was tossed onto the bed and blushing as her husband smirked and whispered in her ear "I love you, Hinata-chan.", and then...STOP! Hinata almost fainted if her thoughts continued further. She glanced down at Ayane who put her hand on her shoulder.

"Hinata-chan, don't worry. You look awesome, Shikamaru won't take advantage of you like that. He values you way too much."

The Hyuuga beauty smiled. "You think so?"

Ayane laughed and nodded. "I know so."

"So this looks good?"

The clerk threw a thumbs up. "Perfect! Shikamaru-kun won't be able to resist!"

Hinata smiled and nodded. "I hope so."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Hinata opened the door to her apartment and threw the 4 big shopping bags onto the couch. _Geez Ayane-chan! Giving me all these clothes. But she did say that the owner of the store wanted me to model them so I guess in the end it's a win-win situation._

She checked her cellphone for the time and read: 3:20. Hinata gasped! _Shikamaru is gonna be here at 4! Crap! I gotta get ready! _Hinata rushed to her closet and grabbed a pair of white acid washed skinny jeans. She decided to throw on her bathing suit before her skinny jeans. Then, Hinata put on a white tank and white tennis shoes. She pulled her hair up into a messy side ponytail. She laid on her bed and took a short nap until Shikamaru arrived.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Shikamaru walked down the long hallway and blushed as he made his way to the door. _I really hope she has a...modest bathing suit on..._

He finally arrived at the door and knocked. "Yo Hinata-hime!"

Moments later, the door opened and revealed Shikamaru's angel. He couldn't help but gaze at Hinata as she fumbled with her shirt, trying to make it fit to her liking. But she was completely gorgeous either way, not matter how she looked, Hinata would always be beautiful in Shkamaru's eyes. Hinata looked up at Shikamaru and blushed. He wore his hair down, which Hinata always loved. He wore a black tank with a pair of khaki cargo shorts. Needless to say, his muscles were outlined by his shirt, making Hinata swoon all the more.

"You look n-n-nice, Shikamaru-kun." Hinata blurted out, making Shikamaru chuckle and swoop her up into his arms.

"Saying you look nice would be an understatement. You look gorgeous." Hinata wrapped her arms around Shikamaru's neck, that way she had him to hold on to. Shikamaru gently put Hinata down back onto her feet and kissed her cheek.

"Come on, I've been waiting to take you out. And remind me to give you something right before I drop you home, ok?"

"H-Hai!"

Shikamaru smiled and nodded. "Well, Miss Hinata, after you."

Hinata nodded and walked in front of Shikamaru and locked her door. As they walked to the parking lot, Shikamaru held Hinata's waist and kissed her forehead repeatedly. _Shikamaru, you treat me like a princess...and I love that you are my beloved prince. But where in the world are you taking me?_

_

* * *

_**Oh snap! wher in the world is Shikamaru taking Hinata? Find out in the nxt chapter of _Linger_! Hope u enjoy! Please R&R**


	14. Her Date with Shikamaru

**Shikahina date time! Shikamaru is taking Hinata on a fabulous date! After this, decision time! Seriously it is. And whoever is preferring Sasuhina or Shikahina, there are alternate endings so happiness for both! After this im gonna keep working on my Hitsukarin fic and start on this Shinoten fic cuz they look sooooooooooo sexy together!**

**Hinata: Where is Shikamaru taking me?**

**Sasuke: -glares- Probably to a dump. -smirks-**

**Hinata: Sasuke! D-D-Don't be rude!**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Shikamaru: Hinata, I can't wait for you to come with me on our date. You're gonna have a lot of fun.**

**EchoUchiha: Sasuhina! Sasuhina!**

**Sasuke: -smirks- They have the right idea.**

**Me: Well, I happen to be the author and I make Hinata choose Shikamaru and Shikamaru only.**

**Sasuke: …-glares-**

**Shikamaru: -smirks- Down, Uchiha**

**Sasuke: I'm not Inuzuka!**

**Hinata: P-Please, no f-fighting. I-I-It's not helping either of you with me."**

**Sasuke and Shikamaru: -blush-**

**Me: Shikahina! Shikahina! Shikahina! Shikahina! Shikahina! **

**ImCutePoison: Sasuhina! Sasuhina! Sasuhina! ** **Me: Shikahina is a cute couple too!**

**EchoUchiha: But Sasuhina is so...Sasuhina!**

**ImCutePoison: Exactly! Sasuhina will take over the world!**

**Me: -sighs- Anyways, I don't own Naruto, any of its characters, and any other stuff that I left out. Moving on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

_Shikamaru smiled and nodded. "Well, Miss Hinata, after you." Hinata nodded and walked in front of Shikamaru and locked her door. As they walked to the parking lot, Shikamaru held Hinata's waist and kissed her forehead repeatedly. Shikamaru, you treat me like a princess...and I love that you are my beloved prince. But where in the world are you taking me?_

Hinata smiled and grabbed Shikamaru's hand as he drove down the highway.

"Shika, where are you taking me?"

"Hinata, you know better than to ask me troublesome questions." He said coldly. Hinata frowned and snatched her hand away. Shikamaru chuckled and snatched her hand and held it to his heart.

"I'm just kidding, Hina. I don't wanna tell you because I want to make it a surprise."

Hinata smiled and kissed Shikamaru's hand. "Ok, Shika."

_15 minutes later..._

Shikamaru glanced at Hinata who was sleeping soundly on his shoulder. _I'm a bad influence on her...ha._ He smiled and gently lifted his shoulder to wake her up.

"Hinata, wake up. We're here."

"A-Aaah. S-Shikamaru?" Hinata cooed, reminding Shikamaru of a pearl eyed dove. He smile at her and carefully stroked her cheek. Out of all the girl he knew, Hinata was indeed the most different. She was never troublesome unless it was for a good reason and she was an angel on Earth.

"Shikamaru?" The genius snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Hinata call his name.

The girl tilted her head in puzzlement at Shikamaru's face. "You ok?"

"I'm fine."

"Good. But Shikamaru, why are we at your parents' place?"

Shikamaru smirked, making Hinata smile in curiosity. "To show you something I've never shown anyone before."

"Ok." Hinata sat back in the chair while Shikamaru got out and opened the car door for her. He took her hand and, helped her out of the car, and kissed her lips. "You're such a gentleman."

"Being rude is troublesome." This made Hinata laugh as they made their way to around to the back of the Nara estate. Hinata noticed Shikamaru taking off his shirt and blushed madly. The ponytailed genius turned around and saw her blush and smirked.

"Do you need me to help you?"

"N-No!" Hinata roughly took off her shirt and skinny jeans, revealing her bathing suit that was anything but modest. (A/N: Sorry Shika! Have fun with your nosebleed! Shikamaru: You like seeing me being tortured, don't you? Me: Yeah, I do)

"H-Hinata..." Was all the young man could say as he gazed at Hinata curvaceous figure and well-endowed chest.

"N-Nani? Do I like weird?"

Shikamaru shook his head and smiled. "No. You look absolutely beautiful."

Hinata blushed. "A-Arigatou!"

Shikamaru thanked her with a kiss and took her hand. They walked around the pool and went through another gate, leading them onto a graveled path. Hinata looked around and saw the deer that were eating the grass. They looked so peaceful as they gracefully ate and strode around the forest in groups. Then, Hinata saw a tiny fawn struggling to get its foot out of a twisted branch. She snatched her hand away from Shikamaru's and ran to help the poor creature. She knelt down and frowned as the baby deer flinched away from her.

"Shhh. It's ok sweety, I'm here to help you. But you gotta work with me, I'm gonna hold your hoof gently and try to pull it out, ok? On the count of three."

"1..." Hinata pet the deer's head to make it comfortable.

"2..." She placed both hands under the caught hoof and gently braced it with her thumbs.

"3..." She pushed the hoof up slowly and with enough strength, the hoof was free.

Hinata smiled as the deer nuzzled against her shoulder. "You're welcome, honey. Now you be more careful."

She ran back over to Shikamaru and was about to explain until she was caught in his arms and roughly kissed. Hinata locked her hands in his hair and soon after, took out his ponytail. She pulled away and caught her breath.

"How?" Shikamaru panted.

Hinata stayed silent. "How in the world did I find a girl like you?"

The raven haired girl smiled and placed her hands on Shikamaru's face. "I don't know how I found you either. But I am so glad that I did, I love you Shikamaru."

"I love you too. Come on, we gotta get there before it goes away." Shikamaru gripped Hinata's hand and they ran and ran until they reached a lake with a beautiful waterfall. Rocks outlined the lake and deer were scattered at the water looking at their reflections.

"Shikamaru, this is so beautiful..." Hinata whispered.

Nara chuckled. "That's what I said when I first saw it. Come on, the water is the best part."

Hinata nodded and shook off her sandals, and took Shikamaru's hand and was led into the water. As they descended, the water got warmer. _Maybe it's because Shikamaru-kun is in here with me...shush Hinata!_

"S-Shikamaru-kun?" Hinata called. Shikamaru turned around and saw her standing still in one spot.

"What's wrong, Hina?"

"C-C-Can I hold onto you if you're gonna go d-d-deeper into the water?"

Shikamaru smiled. "Come on." He walked over to her and put his hands on her waist, gripping tight yet gently. Hinata placed hands around Shikamaru's neck and they took off. Hinata wrapped her legs around Shikamaru's waist and nuzzled her forehead into Shikamaru's neck.

"Mmmm...I love you." She murmured onto his skin.

"I love you too."

They moved around in the water talking about Shikamaru's promotion, Hinata's modeling, Naruto and Sakura's soon-to-be wedding, Chouji and Ino's wedding in a few months, and almost everything in between. Shikamaru had a reason on why he never showed anyone this before. It was because there was only one person he wanted to stay like this with...forever. This was his family's sacred land and no one besides Hinata was ever going to be allowed here. Why? Because she was the one that had Shikamaru's heart in her angelic little hands. Oh, those soft hands that he touched for the first time when they met each other. Those, lips, that nose...those eyes. Hinata was the definition of an angel, and Shikamaru wanted her to be _his_ angel.

"Hinata..." Shikamaru said quietly as he took more steps into the water.

"Yes, Shikamaru-kun?"

"You wanna know why I love you?"

"Hai!"

"Because you're the one girl that I will never find troublesome and even if you don't choose me, I will still love you."

"Shikamaru-kun..."

"Yes, Hinata-hime?"

"Never leave me."

Shikamaru held Hinata tighter to his body. "Never." They stayed in the water for about 10 more minutes before getting out. Hinata was shivering from the cold until Shikamaru's arms encircled her and warmed her up. She fingered tiny circles on his forearms as they walked back to the patio behind the Nara compound. When they arrived, Hinata washed off the lake water on one of those pool side showers.

"Shikamaru-kun! Let's go get something to eat!" Hinata called from the shower. Shikamaru smirked at her and lifted a picnic basket, making Hinata pout.

"Always a step ahead, Shikamaru-kun." Hinata smiled as she strutted towards him and kissed his lips soundly.

"Mmmmm...I love you." Hinata cooed softly. Shikamaru smiled and gently grabbed Hinata's wrist. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a pure titanium bracelet adorned with pure diamond charms. They were 6 charms that related to Hinata in every way. An angel, because she is one. A tear drop, because she cries a lot. An H, which is too obvious to explain. An S, for whichever guy she chooses. A camera, for every photo shoot she's taken. And lastly, a rose. The rose represented how much love and lust Shikamaru had for this girl. Hinata smiled at every charm and looked back up at Shikamaru.

"S-Shika..."

"Don't even say it. I wanted you to have it so I got it for you. Here." He put on her wrist and she shook it a little, making sure the charms stayed on.

Hinata smiled at Shikamaru. "Thank you, I love it. Not as much as I love you though."

"Well, good to know. I'll keep that in mind."

"Shikamaru-kun!" Hinata pouted. She gasped as he pulled her closer, his arms around her waist.

"I'm just kidding. I love you, Hinata-hime. I love you so much. Now stop pouting and kiss me please before this moment becomes troublesome."

"H-Hai." Hinata leaned and leaned and opened her eyes to see Shikamaru resting his head in his hand smirking at her.

Hinata blushed in embarrassment. "Shikamaru..."

"Way ahead of you, Hinata-hime." He cupped her face and placed his lips over hers. Hinata smiled into the kiss and gasped as Shikamaru nibbled on her bottom lip. He took took this chance to slowly slid his tongue in and play with Hinata's tongue. Soon after a two tongue tango, Shikamaru kissed Hinata lips over and over and over again until he pulled away.

"Come on, we gotta eat something."

Hinata sighed. "You taste better."

Shikamaru gasped quietly and stared at Hinata. _Ok, that was soooo hott! No other girl can pull that off! Can't we just take her upstairs and-NO! This is Hinata we're talking about! The last thing is make her do something I don't want her to do. _

Shikamaru smirked and placed butterfly kisses on her neck. "You do too." He pulled the picnic basket back out and took out four onigiri. Two for him and two for Hinata. Hinata took one and moaned in delight at the exquisite taste.

"Shikamaru-kun! This is so good!"

"Thanks. I made it this morning."

"Mmmmm you should cook way more often." Hinata complimented.

Shikamaru smiled and kissed Hinata's lips again. "Come on, let's get you home."

Hinata pouted. "I don't wanna go home, Shikamaru-kun."

Shikamaru couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Hinata's face and smashed his lips onto hers. Hinata smiled and ran her fingers violently through Shikamaru's hair and pushed him back a little so she can stand up. Shikamaru complied and kept backing up while kissing Hinata until...

SPLASH!

The two fell into the pool and surprisingly nothing changed. They continued to kiss underwater, Shikamaru and Hinata's hair flowing freely, mixing together. Before they were out of breath, they resurfaced and blushed at each other.

"Shikamaru-kun..."

Shikamaru caught his breath before saying anything. "Yeah?"

He felt Hinata wrap her arms around his neck from behind and leaned into her chest. "I love you so much." She kissed his cheek and hugged Shikamaru tighter.

"I love you too."

Shikamaru smirked when he heard Hinata yawn and with inhuman speed, caught her before she hit the ground. "Time for you to get some rest. You have a big day tomorrow."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Shikamaru placed Hinata on her king sized bed and tucked her into her pearly silken sheets. Shikamaru stroked her cheek and smiled.

"See you tomorrow, Hinata."

One last kiss to her lips and he was out the door. Hinata suddenly awoke, searching for Shikamaru.

"Shika.." She trailed off as she felt her bracelet jingle under the sheets. Hinata held her wrist in front of her face and smiled. _Shikamaru...thank you._

_

* * *

_**Hinata got her date with Shikamaru! Awwww so cute! Anyways, the last two chapters are the ones where she picks Sasuke and Shikamaru. Remember! There are two endings, a sasuhina ending and a shikahina ending. Pick which one u like! And my next fic is gonna be called Fall For Me and it's mainly gonna be ShinoTen or Shikatema I haven't decided yet. Oh yeah, I know ShinoTen is a crack pairing but they look so effing hott together! Anyways enjoy! Please R&R**_  
_


	15. Linger Sasuhina ending

**Sasuhina ending time! Wooooooooooooooo! And a lot of people are happy about that lol. ImCutePoison and EchoUchiha are loving it probably.**

**ImCutePoison: Oh yes! **

**EchoUchiha: You already kno!  
**

**Me: But Shikahina is cute too! **

**ImCutePoison: Sasuhina is cute, sexy, hot, awesome.  
**

**Me: Ok, ok, ok! I get it. But Shikahina doesn't get enough credit!  
**

**EchoUchiha: They don't deserve that much credit!**

**Shikamaru: HEY!**

**Sasuke: Told you, Nara.  
**

**ImCutePoison: Sasuhina is epic. There's no way that Shikahina can compete with Sasuhina's epicness.**

**Me: Can too. I'm the author of this story...I can make Shikahina become so epic that Sasuhina will look like nothing...**

**Sasuke: You wouldn't...**

**Me: -smirks- Try me!**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Shikamaru: -smirks-**

**EchoUchiha: I'd love to see Shikahina top Sasuhina in this fic.**

**Me: Done**

**ImCutePoison: There's no way that can happen!**

**EchoUchiha: Agreed.**

**Me: Watch me. This is going to be awesome. -sighs- Anyways, I don't own Naruto, any of its characters, and any other stuff that I left out. Moving on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Hinata awoke with a smile on her face then it suddenly dropped when the realization set in. _I have to choose today._ She sighed and threw the sheets off of her. She held up her wrist and smiled at Shikamaru's bracelet. Then she glanced at her nightstand and smiled warmly at Sasuke's bracelet. _I don't want to hurt them...it'd just make everything worse. _Hinata shook it off and grabbed her cellphone, hearing its familiar ringtone.

"H-Hello?"

"Hinata."

"S-Sasuke!"

The raven haired businessman chuckled. "Good morning to you too."

"Y-Yeah. But w-why are you calling s-so early?"

"I can't call to tell my angel good morning?"

Hinata pressed the mute button on her cellphone to choke out a loud sob. "..."

"Hello?"

"G-Gomen! I'm h-h-here!" She blurted out.

"Well, I know today is when you're gonna choose me or Nara so I'm telling you this one last time before you make your decision. Hinata Hyuuga, I love you."

Hinata's built up tears came streaming down in an instant. "I l-l-love you too, Sasuke."

"Heh. Bye, my princess." Click. Hinata threw her phone onto her bed and wrapped her arms around her kness, pulling them to her chest. _Sasuke..._ A blaring ringtone came from her cellphone, making Hinata pick it up again.

"H-H-Hello?" Hinata stammered.

A deep chuckle erupted on the other side of the phone. "Still so shy with me."

"S-Shikamaru?"

"And a good morning to you too, Hinata."

The raven haired woman smiled. "Good morning."

"Hey, today is when you make your choice. I just wanna let you know that if you don't pick me, I'll still be here for you ok?"

Hinata nodded. "O-Ok. I l-l-love you, Shikamaru."

"I love you too, Hime." Click again. Hinata cried out again and slammed her cellphone onto her bed...again.

"D-Damn it!" She stammered. The young girl's heart was filling itself with so much love to the point where it was going to implode very soon. The love she felt for these two men was unconditional. She would always have love for Sasuke, her raven, and Shikamaru, her ponytailed genius. And those same men would always love their Hinata, their angel.

Hinata slowly reached for her cellphone and called Sakura.

"Hinata, hey honey! What's up?"

"S-S-Sakura..."

The pink haired model already sensed her friend's sadness through her tone of voice. "Hey, sweety what's wrong?"

"T-They just called! A-And told me they loved me!" She blurted out. Sakura gasped.

"Oh, Hina. But today is the day and you have to choose between the two. I'll get the group to come over and we'll go out for a couple hours then give you some time to think before you make your final decision. But promise me one thing before you promise anyone else?"

"Y-Yeah?"

Sakura's tone of voice was now stern. "Please, make sure you're choosing the right man."

Hinata smiled and wiped her tears. "I promise."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

There was a cold still air that surrounded the cemetery. But far away you can hear the roar of a Suzuki motorcycle approaching. A dark figure stepped off of the motorcycle and trudged his way to the tombstone that read:

**Mikoto Uchiha**

**Beloved Mother and Wife **

**1978-2005**

"She's just like you, Kaa-san, beautiful, caring, and a heart of gold." Sasuke whispered into the air. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a pure platinum silver ring. "And I don't want her to leave my side ever again."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

There was a still calmness in the Nara forest. Shikamaru tended to most of the deer and walked over to the one that Hinata helped out when she came over that day.

"I think she might choose me. I got this ring for her, it'd be troublesome if she didn't choose me. But I do want her to be happy."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Hinata laughed as Naruto and Ino fought over Hinata should pick.

"Shut up, Naruto! You know Hinata should pick Shikamaru!" Ino yelled. Sakura rolled her eyes and coiled her arms around Naruto's stomach.

"Whatever, Ino. Sasuke and Hinata-chan are perfect for each other! Like me and my Sakura-chan."

Hinata giggled and smiled at her crazy friends as they walked around the mall. Even though the topic of conversation was a little nerve wracking, she knew that her friends meant well and loved her very much. Naruto, with his loud antics, Sakura beating the crap out of Naruto, Ino with her loud antics much like Naruto's and her way of changing the subject of the conversation to fit her. She smiled as she thought about them and saw Kiba and Shino waving at her from the fountain.

"Kiba-kun! Shino-kun!" Hinata yelled running towards her two close friends. She hugged them so tight, they were about to pass out.

Kiba chuckled while Shino smiled. "Hey, Hina. Sorry, the stupid conference didn't go as short as we thought it did."

Shino nodded. "TenTen is pissed. Why? Because she thought I'd be home in a few days, and freaked out when I called her. I believe life will be more difficult when I get home."

"SHINO!"

Everyone jumped at the sound of TenTen's voice, then they clung to each other protectively as they saw her stomp towards her boyfriend. "Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to cope with this baby growing inside of me and the dojo is-"

Shino cut off his fiancee with a passionate kiss. Soon, he pulled away and rested his forehead on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, the conference was longer than I had expected. I apologize to you and the little one." TenTen smiled and kissed Shino again.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to go off like that." She then turned to Hinata. "Oh Hina! It's been a while, I'm sorry. The dojo has been super busy and this little one has been taking a toll on me. But Ino told me what's going on. How you been, kiddo?"

Hinata blushed. "G-Good. I'm glad you're ok, TenTen."

The brunette smiled and hugged Hinata. "Aww, always thinking of others. Anyways, I gotta get home, this reunion made baby want to make me tired again. Call me later, ok Hinata?"

Hinata nodded and hugged TenTen again. "Ok, bye Ten." TenTen waved and walked back to Shino. "You comin' home, babe?"

Shino nodded and took TenTen's hand. "I want to go home. Why? Because I've missed you."

And with that, the couple walked away, being in their own little world. Hinata sighed in admiration. She was touched by that moment, because it reminded her of Sasuke and Shikamaru. But something inside of her made her think of a certain someone even more. The one that she would choose.

"Guys, I know w-who I'm ch-choosing, I'll fill you in t-tonight. Bye!" Hinata ran off and hopped in her car and sped off, leaving her friends confused.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Hinata pulled up to a familiar building and ran inside, looking for Tsunade. When she found her, she only had one question. "Is he here?"

Tsunade smirked and pointed downstairs. "He's talking to Kurenai about something." Hinata nodded and ran back downstairs to find the one she'd choose to keep her relationship with. As she ran, tears of happiness streamed down her cheeks and smiled. _I want him..._she thought. When the raven haired beauty arrived, Kurenai and the young man looked at her with a smile on their faces.

"Hinata-chan!" Kurenai called with a wave and a smile. Hinata smiled back but then averted her eyes to the young man sitting across from her.

"Hi, Kurenai-sensei. Can me and him talk alone?"

Kurenai glanced at the man then back at Hinata. "Sure." She stood up and walked over to Hinata. "You followed your heart. I'm proud of you."

Hinata nodded. "Thanks." She said as Kurenai walked off. Hinata walked over to the man and sat down in the chair across from the one he was sitting in.

The man smirked. "You came to see me."

"I-I wanted to tell you something." Hinata stammered.

"And what is that?"

Hinata stood up and walked over to the man, and cupped his face gently with her soft hands. "I-I wanted t-t-to tell you t-that I-I love you, and I choose you...Sasuke Uchiha. You broke my heart before but then you told me that it wasn't your fault, it was that stupid fangirl Karin. So, no matter how crazy this decision is, I want you to know that I chose you."

And with that, Hinata placed a soft kiss on Sasuke's lips, pulled away and smiled. Sasuke's heart leaped with joy at Hinata's words. He stood up and roughly took her into his arms.

"I love you, Hinata Hyuuga. I was hoping you'd choose me because I need to ask you something."

Hinata nodded and gasped as she saw Sasuke get down on knee, pulling a ring out of his pocket. "Hinata Hyuuga, I promise to never let another fangirl slut like Karin get between us. I'm going to love you everyday for the rest of my life and even past that. So, will you marry me?"

"YES!"

Sasuke smirked. "Good, because I wasn't gonna take no for an answer.

**_5 years later..._**

Hinata sighed in relief as she rushed downstairs of her Vicorian styled, two story home. She heard a scream but smiled as she saw her 3 year old daughter wrestling with her father...and winning. Sasuke saw his wife and smirked.

"Hold up, Ayana-chan. Let me say good morning to mommy." Sasuke whispered. The little girl nodded and ran to her mother hugging her leg tight.

She smiled. "Ohayo, Kaa-san!"

Hinata beamed at the little one and patted her head. "Ohayo, Aya-chan. And good morning to you, Sasuke-koi." Sasuke smirk grew as he walked over to his wife and placed his hands on her waist.

"Good morning, Hinata Uchiha. How are you today?" Sasuke asked before claiming her lips as his own. Hinata's arms automatically coiled around Sasuke's neck pulling him closer to her.

"It s-s-still h-happens..." The lavender eyed model stammered, blushing furiously. Her husband threw her a look of confusion. Hinata kissed Sasuke's lips again and cupped his face.

"Y-Your touch still lingers...your kisses, your hugs, your warmth...it s-s-still lingers. Please, please tell me that it'll never go away. That _you_ will never go away."

Sasuke clutched Hinata to his chest and kissed her hair numerous times before saying, "I will _never_ leave you again. Ever." Hinata nodded and kissed her husband's chest. She felt her daughter jump as her cellphone went off. Hinata picked it up and gasped at the voice.

"Hey, Hina-hime."

Hinata blushed. "S-Shikamaru-kun."

"How are you?"

"F-Fine."

Shikamaru laughed. "After all this time, you're _still_ shy with me?"

"How's my goddaughter doing?"

Hinata smiled. "She's great. She wants to see you."

"Temari and I will stop by today, if that's ok with you."

"That's great! See you then."

"Ok, and Hinata?"

"Yes?

Shikamaru paused for a moment. "I wish you chose me."

"..."

"But, I'm glad you chose the one who's in your heart."

Hinata teared up. "Thank you, and I still wear it after all these years." She looked at the bracelet that Shikamaru gave her five years ago.

"I'm glad. I'll always love you, Hinata."

Hinata nodded. "S-S-Same here, Shikamaru-kun."

"Ja ne." Click. Sasuke saw Hinata tear up and was going to comfort her but a certain daughter beat him to it. She pulled on her mom's jeans, making her kneel down. Ayana wiped Hinata's tears.

"D-Don't cwy, Kaa-san. Daddy and I are here. I-I w-wuv you, Kaa-san."

Hinata couldn't help but take her little girl into her arms and cry. "I love you too, Aya-chan!" She kissed the little girl's cheek and ruffled her raven hair. Hinata looked into Ayana's onyx colored eyes and smiled warmly. Sasuke smiled at the two women in his life, he walked over and scooped them both into his arms.

"Since both of you are kissing people..." He pointed to his cheeks. Hinata and Ayana giggled and planted a kiss on his face. Hinata kissed his lips, while Ayana kissed his cheek.

"I love you Sasuke-koi." His wife whispered.

Ayana hugged Sasuke tight. "Me too, Daddy."

_I made the right choice. Sasuke stole my heart first, and the love he gives me will always linger._

_

* * *

_**And there you have it people! The sasuhina**** ending! next is the shikahina ending and this fic is officially done! XD**_  
_


	16. Linger Shikahina Ending

**Shikahina date time! Shikamaru is taking Hinata on a fabulous date! After this, decision time! Seriously it is. And whoever is preferring Sasuhina or Shikahina, there are alternate endings so happiness for both! After this im gonna keep working on my Hitsukarin fic and start on this Shinoten fic cuz they look sooooooooooo sexy together!**

**Hinata: Where is Shikamaru taking me?**

**Sasuke: -glares- Probably to a dump. -smirks-**

**Hinata: Sasuke! D-D-Don't be rude!**

**Sasuke: ...**

**Shikamaru: Hinata, I can't wait for you to come with me on our date. You're gonna have a lot of fun.**

**EchoUchiha: Sasuhina! Sasuhina!**

**Sasuke: -smirks- They have the right idea.**

**Me: Well, I happen to be the author and I make Hinata choose Shikamaru and Shikamaru only.**

**Sasuke: …-glares-**

**Shikamaru: -smirks- Down, Uchiha**

**Sasuke: I'm not Inuzuka!**

**Hinata: P-Please, no f-fighting. I-I-It's not helping either of you with me."**

**Sasuke and Shikamaru: -blush-**

**Me: Shikahina! Shikahina! Shikahina! Shikahina! Shikahina! **

**ImCutePoison: Sasuhina! Sasuhina! Sasuhina! ** **Me: Shikahina is a cute couple too!**

**EchoUchiha: But Sasuhina is so...Sasuhina!**

**ImCutePoison: Exactly! Sasuhina will take over the world!**

**Me: -sighs- Anyways, I don't own Naruto, any of its characters, and any other stuff that I left out. Moving on with the story!**

**

* * *

**

Hinata awoke with a smile on her face then it suddenly dropped when the realization set in. _I have to choose today._ She sighed and threw the sheets off of her. She held up her wrist and smiled at Shikamaru's bracelet. Then she glanced at her nightstand and smiled warmly at Sasuke's bracelet. _I don't want to hurt them...it'd just make everything worse. _Hinata shook it off and grabbed her cellphone, hearing its familiar ringtone.

"Hello?"

A familiar chuckle soothed into Hinata's ear. "Hey, Hinata."

"Shikamaru-koi...I mean Shikamaru..."

"Shikamaru-_koi_? That's a new one."

Hinata blushed and laughed nervously. "Gomen ne."

"No, don't be. But moving on, I know today is when you're choosing me or Uchiha..."

"Hai." Hinata sighed heavily, knowing she'd break one of their hearts.

"I wanted to tell you to not give me my bracelet back if you don't choose me. I got it for you, and I want you to keep it, ok?"

Hinata teared up, her voice choking up a little. "H-H-Hai."

"Hinata?"

"Yes?

Shikamaru smiled. "I love you."

"I love you too, Shikamaru."

"Ja ne."

"Bye."

_Click. _A loud sob erupted from the Hyuuga model as she knew that today would be the day. And unfortunately, that scared her more than anything. While in her thoughts, she had to snap back due to her cellphone ringing again. She picked it up, wiping her tears.

"H-H-Hello?"

"Hina? Hinata what's wrong?"

She'd recognize that voice anywhere. "S-Sasuke?"

"You're crying."

"I'm scared..."

Sasuke sighed. "I know. But I'll always love you, me and that Nara..."

Hinata giggled at how Sasuke spat Shikamaru's name as if it were venom.

"There's that beautiful laugh."

Hinata gasped and blushed. "I love you, Sasuke."

"I know. I love you too."

"Ja ne."

"Bye."

_Click._

Hinata threw her cellphone at the wall, luckily not with enough force to break it. She sobbed out loud again, covering her mouth with one of her shaking hands.

"I love you..." She whispered aloud.

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Shikamaru sighed as he placed down the shot glass of vodka on the table.

"Not so hard, Shikamaru. Asuma is still sleeping."

The lazy genius shook his head. "Sorry, I forgot. What does he want for his birthday?"

Kurenai smiled. "He wants a shogi board. He's convinced that he can beat you."

Shikamaru chuckled. "He just might." Kurenai walked up to her love's former student and hugged him.

"Thank you." Shikamaru slowly hugged back. "For what, Kurenai-sensei?"

"For being there for me and Asuma."

"When Asuma sensei died, I promised myself I'd be there for you and him."

Kurenai nodded. "I miss him so much, I'm so scared to move on."

"Why?"

"Kakashi...he's in love with me."

Shikamaru nodded. "Asuma-sensei wants you to be happy. You have no idea how crazy about you he was."

"I was crazy about him too."

"Then don't let him see you upset. Live your life, so when you see him again, he'll see that you lived a fulfilling life. You know I'm right."

Kurenai smiled as tears streamed down her face. "And that's why I need you _and_ him. I love you, Shikamaru, like my own son."

"I love you too, Kurenai-sensei." Shikamaru hugged tight and sighed, letting a single tear fall from his eyes. Kurenai nodded and let go.

"So, how's it with Hinata? She's choosing tonight isn't she?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"She loves you a lot."

"She also loves Uchiha a lot."

"I know."

"All I can do is hope that she chooses me."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Sasuke sat on the ground, leaning against his mother's tombstone.

"Kaa-san...I miss you. I'm in love, with this shy beautiful girl named Hinata. Never in my life would I think that I'd come to love someone...ever. She's in love with me and another man, I hope she chooses me. But if she doesn't, it's fine. I want her to be happy."

A cool breeze blew by quickly, scattering the leaves all around Sasuke and the tombstone.

"Kaa-san, I wanna thank you. For showing me how to love again."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Hinata sighed as she gazed upon her two pieces of jewlery given to her by Sasuke and Shikamaru. Looking at these beautiful things, she reminisced on her first kiss with the two.

_My first kiss with Sasuke..._

**Flashback**

"_S-Sasuke! W-What are you doing at my job?"_

_The raven haired man shrugged. "What? I can't stop by to say hi to my girlfriend?"_

_Hinata blushed and shook her head. "N-No! I can get into a lot of trouble!"_

"_Relax. I know everyone in that building. Come on, I'm gonna take you out to lunch."_

_Hinata looked back and forth at Sasuke and the building, ultimately surrendering to her boyfriend. "Ok, fine. B-But if I g-g-get fired, you're g-gonna p-pay!"_

_Sasuke laughed and nodded. "Note taken. Now come on." He grabbed Hinata's wrist and ran to his car. He opened Hinata's door and let her hop inside, then he got into the driver's seat and drove to Hinata's favorite place, the lake. There was a lake nearby their apartment building that Hinata would always visit. Sasuke would usually go out for runs right near where Hinata would sit, so when they ran into each other, they would sit and chat for a bit until Sasuke continued his run. _

"_Sasuke, why are we at the lake?"_

_Sasuke shrugged and smirked. "You told me that this was your favorite place."_

"_Yeah, but why take me here for lunch?" Hinata looked down and saw a basket in his hand. Sasuke looked away, glaring at nothing but air. Hinata giggled, seeing a hint of pink on his face._

_Hinata put her gentle hand on Sasuke's face, making him face her. "S-Sasuke, did you m-make this picnic for me?"_

_Sasuke nodded. Hinata smiled. "Thank you."_

_Sasuke looked back at Hinata and dropped the basket onto the ground and cupped Hinata's face. _

"_You're so damn beautiful...you know that?" Sasuke whispered quietly. Hinata gasped as butterflies multiplied in her stomach. Sasuke smirked and leaned in until his lips covered Hinata's in the most gentle way. Hinata fisted her hands in Sasuke's shirt and pulled him closer. Sasuke's hand left Hinata's face and gripped her waist, pulling her closer. This kiss was too beautiful for words. _

**End Flashback**

Hinata smiled, gripping the necklace in her hand in her soft delicate hands. _He's so cold but always finds a way to open up to me. _Then she lifted her right wrist in front of her and giggled. _And then there's Shikamaru, the smartest, kindest guy I know._

**Flashback**

_"I love that movie!" Hinata exclaimed. She turned to Shikamaru who was in the middle of what seemed to be a goodnight's sleep. Hinata giggled and rolled her eyes. Typical Shikamaru. She leaned in to give him a kiss on his forehead but was stopped when he gripped her arm._

_"S-Shika?" Shikamaru opened his eyes and suddenly pinned Hinata to the bed._

_"Hinata, I can't do this. This pretending of me wanting to just be your friend. Hina, I want to be with you." He whispered._

_"S-Shikamaru…" He glanced back and forth between her eyes and lips. Hinata did the same. Shikamaru leaned in, finally closing the gap between them. His lips moved perfectly with hers, like water. Shikamaru nibbled on her bottom lip, practically begging for permission. Needless to say, Hinata granted it. Her hands involuntarily gripped Shikamaru's hair, pulling him closer. Shikamaru groaned in pleasure, wrapping his arms around Hinata's petite yet curvaceous form. Hinata pulled away from lack of air, smiling at Shikamaru as she caught her breath._

_"S-Shika?" She asked in between breaths._

_"Yes?" He replied, just as tired._

_"Stay with me tonight." She whispered. Shikamaru was shocked at first, then smiled at her._

_"Of course." He climbed into the bed, as did Hinata. She rested her head on Shikamaru's broad chest, letting his continuous heartbeat lull her to sleep._

**End Flashback**

Hinata sighed, as she heard her landline phone ring. She picked it up and said very quietly,

"Hello?"

Ino's voice popped up. "Hina-chan! You wanna hang out with us today? Forehead and I were thinking of taking you to a movie."

"O-Oh. That sounds like fun."

"Hinata, you ok?"

"Fine." The Hyuuga model said wiping her tears.

"Liar! Sakura and I are coming right now!"

Hinata panicked. "W-Wait, Ino-chan!"

_Click. _

8&8&8&8&-30 minutes later-8&8&8&8&8&8&8

Hinata lounged on the couch, watching this funny American TV show called Spongebob Squarepants. _Squidward is so mean! _She thought sticking her tongue out at the miserable squid. The model jumped a bit, hearing the loud knocks erupting from her door. She ran to the door and opened it. Hinata beamed at who stood there with movies, popcorn, nailpolish, and smiles.

"Saku-chan, Ino-chan..." Hinata said softly. Sakura laughed along with Ino as they stepped into their friends' apartment.

"Time for a girls afternoon, Hina!"

Hinata burst into tears and glomped her two friends. Never in her life would she find two beautiful people who would accept her for the way she is and treat her like a true sister. They were and always would be Hinata's best friends, Hinata's nakama. Hinata pulled away and smiled.

"Transformers 2, please!"

Ino rolled her eyes. "You only wanna watch that because your car is in that movie!"

"Exactly!" Hinata cheered. Sakura laid out the sheet and popped the popcorn, Ino turned on the movie, Hinata grabbed their cellphones and turned them off. Number one rule of girls night, it's a GIRLS NIGHT, therefore any interruptions from the outside are absolutely forbidden. (A/N: It's the truth, it's just like girl code. An unwritten rule.)

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

After the movie was over, Hinata popped another bag of popcorn while Sakura and Ino were setting up a little something...

Hinata came back with a bowl of popcorn ready to start the movie but was pulled to the ground.

"S-Sakura, Ino? W-What's going on?"

Ino sighed. "We didn't wanna do this Hinata, but we have to know. Who are you gonna choose tonight?"

"Well, Sasuke-kun..."

Sakura stood up and cheered. "HA! Told you she was gonna pick Sasuke, Ino-pig!"

Hinata giggled. "Wait Sakura-chan, I was going to say Sasuke-kun is so mysterious and cold but always opens up to me. While Shikamaru-kun is so romantic in this weird yet wonderful way. Even when he got caught up in alcohol when Asuma-sensei died..." Ino looked away and wiped a stray tear. "He still knew that I was gonna be there for him, I always think that his heart is way too big for his body."

Ino and Sakura glanced at each other then back at Hinata. "Well it seems like you already know." Sakura said. Hinata nodded.

"I do, but I need your help." Hinata said, blushing furiously. Ino tilted her head in confusion, Sakura grinned mischievously. "Our 'innocent' little Hinata is becoming not so innocent anymore." Skaura teased.

"S-S-Sakura-chan! A-Anyways, I want to..."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&

Shikamaru pulled up to his parent's house to check up on his parents and their family forest. He walked inside and was instantly nagged by his mother, Yoshino. (A/N: Correct me if that name is wrong! Please and thanks!)

"Shikamaru Nara! It's been forever since you've been here! What's the matter with you?"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Troublesome. I'm gonna go head to the forest."

"Ok. And Shikamaru?"

"Yeah?"

His mother hugged him and kissed his cheek. "I love you, son. _Enjoy._" She whispered enjoy inaudibly.

"Love you too mom." He smiled and headed to the forest. When he was out of sight, Yoshino ran to her cellphone and called a certain someone.

"He's on his way right now. Are you ready?...Good...Ok, bye honey."

8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8&8

Shikamaru gazed at the sunset sky as he walked through the forest. He would occasionally stop and feed the deer that'd take a small nibble at his finger. _I wonder what Hinata's thinking..._ He didn't what had possessed him to walk over to the lake but before he knew it, there he was sitting at the lake, skipping rocks.

"I hope this girl can make her decision quick...this suspense is getting-"

"T-Troubles-some?" An angelic voice called behind him.

Shikamaru's eyes widened when he turned to see a 6 foot tall midnight haired Hyuuga model standing in front of him with nothing but a jet black bikini blushing madly.

"Hinata..."

She smiled and stepped forward. Shikamaru couldn't stand, all he could do was crawl towards her and wrap his arms around her waist, looking dead into her lavender eyes.

"S-S-Shikamaru!"

The genius smirked and kissed her navel. "Yes?"

Hinata cupped his cheeks and bent over so her face was about an inch away from his. Shikamaru's cool breath teased her lips as Hinata's lips were teasing his. They were this way for about five minutes until Hinata pulled on Shikamaru's face, encouraging him to stand, until he was standing on his two feet looking down on the girl in front of him.

"You're choosing me." Shikamaru finally said.

Hinata nodded and wrapped her arms around his neck. "H-Hai."

"Any regrets?"

"No."

"Positive?"

"Yes."

"Then marry me."

Hinata's head pulled away from Shikamaru's chest quickly. "N-N-Nani?"

"You heard me."

"You want me to m-marry m-"

"Yes."

The Hyuuga's heart was ready to burst with emotion but with Shikamaru's hold on her, it just kept beating. "Yes. I w-w-will marry you."

2 years later...

Hinata Nara, newlywed of Shikamaru Nara lay on the couch from a hard day at work. Even though she was exhausted, she couldn't be that mad because she was currently in Milan, on a world wide tour. There was no way Hinata could frown at a time like this. She yawned and stretched and was about to close her eyes but was swept up in a pair of strong familiar arms.

"S-S-Shika-koi!" Hinata squealed in embarrassment.

The genuis chuckled and kissed his wife's forehead. "Yes, Mrs. Nara?"

"...A-Ano...I love you..."

"Love you too." Shikamaru put Hinata back down and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Let's get outta this hotel and go out tonight."

Hinata smiled and nodded. "Ok. Let me take a shower and throw on something." She started to walk to the shower but was pulled back into Shikamaru's arms. "Let me take one with you, _Mrs. Nara_." He whispered softly. Hinata blushed and pulled away from her husband giggling, also hearing her cellphone go off. She ran back into their bedroom and grabbed the blaring device, answering it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Hinata."

Hinata paused. "Sasuke..."

Sasuke chuckled dryly before talking again. "How are you, hime?"

"F-Fine. How about you?"

"Great, Temari is pregnant."

"T-That's great!"

Sasuke smiled, he always loved hearing Hinata smile. "Yeah so when you and Nara come back don't forget to stop by."

"Ok."

"Oh and Hinata?"

"Hai?"

"I wish you chose me."

Hinata gasped and wiped a tear from her eye. "G-Gomen."

"It's ok. But I am glad you found happiness."

"I still wear it, the necklace."

"...You...do?"

"Of course, and I always will. I will always value our friendship."

"Thanks, Hinata. I needed to hear that."

"You're welcome. And tell Temari I said hello."

"Tell Nara if he hurts you, he's answering to me."

"Hai."

"I love you, Hinata-hime."

"Same here, Sasuke-kun. Ja ne."

"Goodbye."

And that was that. The closure she finally got from Sasuke. Hinata smiled, wiping the tears off of her face. Shikamaru walked in and kissed Hinata's neck from behind.

"You ok?"

"I'm f-f-fine."

Shikamaru smiled into his wife's neck and hugged her tight. "Shikamaru?" Hinata whispered.

"Yeah?"

"...I was gonna t-tell you this later on tonight but umm...I..."

Shikamaru let Hinata go and turned her to face him. "What is it Hime?"

"Ano...I...I'm pre...p-pregnant." Hinata blushed and looked away. A few moments passed and Hinata turned back to see a fainted Shikamaru on the ground. Hinata giggled and sighed. She kneeled down her husband's side and kissed his lips.

"Congratulations, Shika-koi."

* * *

**I finally finished this fic! Ugh! But I'm in love with this fic and I totally appreciate the reviews that I've gotten. Thanks you guys and I hope you've enjoyed! XD**


End file.
